25 days of christmas
by lovelylehanna
Summary: In which two girls write twenty-five Christmas one-shots. [Note: Comments that exist just to hate on a ship will be deleted.]
1. Introduction

_**"I love these silver nights with you."**_

**...**

This book contains twenty-five one-shots that will be posted from December 1st to December 25th. Half are written by me, Lehanna, and half are written by my friend, Lena. Her username is briesafterglow. You can find her by searching her username or looking in my favorite authors list. The one-shots will contain a range of ships and characters. Enjoy!


	2. Hallmark Movies (Riarkle)

**written by Lehanna **

**...**

One sip of her peppermint mocha latte was enough to bring a smile to Riley's face. She always drank that specific flavor of coffee while binge-watching Christmas movies in the morning.

Riley glanced at the window to see the snow, only for a boy to be right outside it. She nearly fell off her seat in shock. "Farkle! You scared me!"

"Sorry." He flashed an apologetic grin and climbed inside. "What are you watching?"

"The Christmas Ornament. It's a Hallmark movie," she explained while reversing and then pausing the movie. "Do you want to watch it with me?"

Farkle shook his head. "No, thanks. I don't like Hallmark movies."

"What?!" Riley shrieked. "How could you possibly not like Hallmark movies?"

"They're cheesy and boring. It's not a big deal," he shook it off.

"It's not a big deal? Not a big deal that you don't like the magic that is Hallmark movies? How many of the movies have you seen?" she countered.

He took a second to think. "One, I guess."

Riley placed her hands on her hips. She responded, "Well then, you should watch some more. You can't base your opinion on all Hallmark movies if you have only seen one."

"I guess that makes sense, but-"

"Sit, Farkle," she ordered.

Farkle reluctantly sat beside her and looked at the laptop screen. There was no use in arguing with her. She was persistent and stubborn. "Just this one, right?"

Riley scoffed. "Of course not! There are so many good ones you need to watch!"

The two sat on the bench and watched three holiday-themed romance movies. Farkle tried his best to put a smile on his face for his perky friend. It wasn't horrible by any means, but he still didn't relish it.

"You like it, right?" she giddily questioned as the credits rolled.

He stared at the screen, squinting and his head tilted. Farkle looked at the girl apologetically. "I still don't see the magic in these movies."

Riley frowned. "Oh." She took a bite of a tree-shaped cookie to avoid appearing too dismayed. She loved when her friends enjoyed the same things she did.

"See you later?" he said while climbing out the window.

She closed her laptop and set it on her chair. "See you later..."

…

The next day, Riley sat down on her bed to watch more Christmas movies. As she opened her laptop, she received a text from Farkle. "Can you come by my house?"

"Ok!" she texted back. Riley walked to her closet to dress in warmer clothes. Once she was ready, she said goodbye to her parents and left. Riley trudged through the snow until she reached Farkle's house. She pressed the doorbell to alert Farkle of her presence.

Jennifer, Farkle's mom, answered the door. "Riley, come in! Farkle's upstairs in the movie theater." The tall woman ushered her inside.

"Thank you, Mrs. Minkus." Riley graciously smiled and ventured to Farkle's room. She looked around in awe at her surroundings. She would never get used to the mansion of a house no matter how many times she visited. Who has a theater in their own home? "Farkle?" Riley called out.

She heard frantic footsteps coming towards her. Farkle emerged through the doorway, appearing distracted. "Hey."

"You wanted to see me?" Riley said. She took off her scarf and jacket after feeling the warmth of the heater.

"Yes. I've been thinking. How about we watch a Christmas movie that both of us would like?" Farkle told her while still standing in the doorway to prevent her from peeking at his surprise.

Riley's face brightened up. "That would be wonderful! What are we watching?"

"It's a Wonderful Life," Farkle responded. He finally walked into the room with Riley following behind.

"Ooh, I haven't seen that one yet. I-" Riley stopped when she saw the scenery around her. The theater was decorated like a winter wonderland. Blue lights and candles illuminated the room, and snowflakes hung above them. "I love it."

Farkle grinned. "I'm happy to hear that. I thought you would enjoy it more if I made the movie theater look very festive."

"This is so romantic," she commented. Riley dropped her smile as she realized what she had said. "I mean, it could be romantic. If we liked each other like that. Which we don't."

Farkle just stared at her with a large smile and a glint in his eye. "Yeah. Want some hot cocoa?"

"Thanks." She took the plaid mug from him and sat on the soft chair. He sat next to her and started the film.

Throughout the movie, Farkle was glancing at Riley and internally freaking out about his plans to ask her out when the movie ended. There was a good chance she would say no and things would be awkward between them.

"I loved the movie!" Riley told him once the movie was done. She snuggled closer to her blanket and ate the last piece of popcorn.

"Me too." After taking another moment to make sure he was ready, he picked up a present from under his chair. Farkle handed it to the girl. "Here."

"Aw, for me? You didn't have to." Riley took the top off to reveal a stack of heart-shaped gingerbread cookies, each of them dawning one word written on them with icing. She read them out loud, "Will...you...be...my...girlfriend?"

Riley sat there speechless. Farkle nervously fidgeted in his seat as he waited for her to answer. He spoke up, "I wasn't really sure how to ask. I figured you would want me to do something special. Do you like it?"

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." She took a bite of the cookie and hugged him. The two stared into each other's eyes, unsure of what to say next. Riley looked down at her watch. "Oh, I really need to go. See you later, my boyfriend!"

"See you later, my girlfriend," Farkle replied. He watched the brunette leave with glee. This was happening. The girl he liked since the first grade liked him back. They were dating. "I guess I should get used to watching cheesy Hallmark movies."


	3. Holly Jolly Time (Rilaya Friendship)

**written by Lena **

**...**

Maya startled awake, glittery tinsel covering her face and in her hair. She looked around, temporarily disoriented. She was on the Matthew's couch, and realized she must have dozed off when Riley was bouncing and listing all her different Christmas traditions and where she planned on putting everything from lights to tinsel, to the positions of the wise men in her nativity scene. Riley was standing over Maya with a big, goofy, Riley grin on her face and a bucket of silver tinsel.

"Come on!" Riley cried. "It's time to decorate! I found all the bins!" Maya looked around and saw that Riley had dragged two large Rubbermaid containers out and she could see stockings already draped on the table along with a mess of tangled lights.

"Riles! Calm down! We can't decorate till your family gets home with the tree, remember?" Maya reminded Riley in a steady voice. Over the years, Maya found that if she remained calm, sometimes Riley would calm down. Sometimes.

"I know! But we can still get everything out and look at it! I mean, the season is here! It's time to be jolly!" Riley cried, and almost as if she had planned it, which she had, a blast of music came from her phone. _HAVE A HOLLY JOLLY CHRISTMAS, IT'S THE BEST TIME OF THE YEAR_! Riley began singing along, setting her phone on the table and prancing around some more. Eventually Maya gave in, humming along with Riley as she grabbed the tv remote.

Two songs later, Maya and Riley were singing at the top of their lungs, laughing and dramatically singing along with Eartha Kitt to Santa Baby in their most sultry voices — which anyone listening would not have understood between their drawled out words and their high pitched giggles between each line). At the second chorus; the front door burst open and Auggie came running in yelling, "Help! Help!" before racing back out. Riley and Maya, worried someone might have gotten hurt, ran out after him. When they got down to the lobby, they caught a glimpse of him as he ran out the doors. The girls followed. Once out the door, they tried to search for the boy, but all they could see was a Christmas tree reaching almost 9 feet high.

"Auggie!" Riley called out, frantic. "Aug-" At that moment, the little boy came out from around the tree.

"See! It won't fit in the door." Auggie frowned, staring up at the tree.

"Hey wait," Riley's worry melting quickly from her features. "Is that the problem?"

"Well duh? I just told you it's too big." Auggie rolled his eyes and Riley just narrowed her eyes.

"You do realize we thought dad was hurt or something, right?" Riley replied, Auggie ignoring her. Riley just sighed, reminding herself to calm down, at least no one was hurt. "Where is mom and dad then?"

"Oh, they're inside calling for someone to come down and trim the tree." Maya and Riley looked inside the lobby and saw Topanga and Cory on the phone. They must have run past them without even noticing.

A few hours later, the tree had been trimmed, much to Auggie's displeasure who kept repeating how he wanted to have the tallest tree ever. "Ornament time?" Riley asked with a grin.

"Ornament time! Just one second," Cory called back, running to the bedroom. He returned seconds later with a white box. He delicately opened the top, pulling out a wad of tissue paper. "I got this when I got married!" Cory told us before pulling the ornament out and hanging it carefully on the tree. When he stepped back, the ornament's face revealed a picture of him and Shawn with a caption reading _14 Years of Friendship_

Topanga, coming up behind her dope of a husband, hung a very similar ornament on a branch slightly higher. Cory, noticing this, subtly pulled his ornament and moved it higher, above the anniversary one. "Perfect!" Cory announced, and Topanga mirrored the response, rolling her eyes and moving toward the kitchen.

"Hot chocolate anyone?" She called out, already gathering the various Christmas themed mugs from the back of their cupboard.

"Me!" The group chimed back, and the decorating began. Lights were untangled and strung across the fireplace and along the island. Ornaments of every size, shape, and color were hung up on the tree. Auggie, with the help of Cory, was lifted to reach the higher branches. Candy canes were both hung up and eaten - basically Riley would hang one and Maya would snatch it from the tree and pop it in her mouth. All the while, the air was filled with a dash of Christmas music and a generous amount of joyous laughter as the joy of Christmas filled the nooks and crannies of the Matthews' home, and the souls of Topanga, Cory, Auggie, and Riley Matthews, and even Maya Hart, who could feel the amount of love and warmth the upcoming season would bring.

**...**

**Go check Lena out! She has a multifandom one-shot book on her profile.**


	4. Girl Meets a Christmas Shawn

**written by Lehanna **

**...**

Shawn lied on the couch with his eyes partially open. He was watching A Christmas Carol, although he couldn't tell you what was currently happening in the scene due to his mind wandering to other things. His wife and stepdaughter were nowhere to be found.

"I'm spending the holidays alone again, huh?" he mumbled as he checked his watch. Maya and Katy should've been here by now. Did they not want to be with him? Did he do something wrong?

He looked up at the tree he had picked out with the women. It was empty at the bottom as the family hadn't put out the presents yet. Shawn got up to find the two gifts he had bought by himself, one for Katy and one for Maya, and set them by the tree.

He checked his watch again. Two minutes had gone by. "Where are they?"

The door opened and revealed the blonde women with smiles on their faces. Shawn had a smile of his own upon seeing his new family. "How was Christmas Eve without me?"

"Wonderful, thank you," Maya responded jokingly. She stepped closer to him with her hands behind her back. "How was Christmas Eve without us?"

"Terrible, thank you." He crossed his arms. "What were you doing all day?"

Maya froze. She didn't want to admit her true feelings about spending the holidays with Shawn. "Uh, Riley held a Secret Santa, so I had to buy a gift for Huckleberry."

"Your friends have weird names," Shawn commented with a chuckled. Maya smirked, deciding not to explain that his real name is Lucas.

Katy interjected, "Riley held a wonderful play for us. It was a spoof on A Christmas Carol."

"Oh, why wasn't I invited?"

Maya panicked and blurted out, "She doesn't like you."

Shawn raised his eyebrows. "Really? I thought she did."

"Nope. She can't stand you. It's probably because you didn't speak to her for the first thirteen years of her life," Maya lied.

"Maya!" Katy reprimanded.

"What? He deserves to know the truth." Katy gave Maya a stern look. "Ok, fine. The real reason why Riley held a play and why you weren't there is because I didn't want to spend Christmas with you."

Shawn's face fell. "What?"

Maya avoided Shawn's gaze by staring at the floor. "I was afraid that if we all spent Christmas together, then things wouldn't be so perfect anymore."

"Why wouldn't they be?" Shawn questioned. The girl, despite being much like himself, was hard for Shawn to figure out. She always seemed to be afraid of Katy and Shawn breaking up because of the littlest things.

"Because Mom and I never had a normal Christmas together. I was scared you would be too weirded out by our old traditions."

Shawn placed his hand on her shoulder. "Maya, there's nothing abnormal to me anymore. I have seen it all."

"We used to go to the ice skating rink and throw snowballs at the ice skaters."

"That's unusual...but fun!" he laughed. "There's nothing you could do that would make me want to leave."

Maya grinned and replied, "I'm happy to hear that, but just in case, I'm never telling you about Gimbo the Elf."

"Ok, fair. Want to watch It's a Wonderful Life with me?" Shawn offered.

Katy kissed Shawn, an overwhelming feeling of happiness rising inside her. Her second husband was here to stay. "Sure."

…

Maya awoke on Christmas morning. She pulled her blanket closer to shield herself from the cold. The smell of pancakes filled the air, reminding her of what day it was. She got up and got dressed in her ripped jeans and a plum-colored sweater.

She walked inside the living room to see her mom and Shawn staring in each other's eyes. "Careful not to burn the pancakes," Maya warned with a smile. It was nice seeing her mom so happy.

Katy smiled at her daughter. She flipped the pancake before asking, "Do you two want to open gifts now?

"Sure." Shawn turned to his stepdaughter. "Open the shiny green one first."

She curiously picked up the box and began ripping the paper. Inside was a camera similar to Shawn's. A grin formed on her face. "You remembered." A few weeks ago Maya had mentioned wanting Shawn to teach her photography. It was a shock to her that he actually cared enough to buy her the camera.

"Yeah, of course. I'm really looking forward to helping you lear-" He paused, suddenly being squeezed by Maya. He hugged her back once he realized what had happened "Maybe sometime you can help me paint something."

"I would love that," Maya said as she pulled away from her stepfather's embrace. She saw her mom and Shawn standing together with smiles on their faces as they looked at her. Everything was fine. Christmas crazy wasn't enough to scare Shawn away.

Maya's eyes returned back to under the tree. She picked up the two boxes and gave them to Shawn. "Here. I wasn't sure what to get you. So, I got you something storebought and something a little more personal."

He took the bigger one first - the more personal one - and unwrapped it. It was a black scrapbook with pink letters. "The life of Maya Penelope Hart, from birth to age fourteen," he read aloud.

"So you can learn everything about me even though you didn't know me for most of my life. I thought it was a little weird to just give you a book all about me, hence me giving you the second gift."

Shawn looked up from the book. "I love it."

Maya let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. I spent hours on it. I can just return the second gift then?" she smirked.

"I didn't say that," he teased as he took a bite of his pancake. It was strange having a family to spend his Christmas with but a good kind of strange. Life couldn't be better for him.

Shawn glanced at the scrapbook again, specifically the title. Would Maya want to become a Hunter? She seemed to be happy with Shawn being her stepdad. Would she be happier if Shawn adopted her? "Katy, can I talk to you for a moment?"


	5. Lovers (Rucas)

**written by Lena**

**...**

"_**we could leave the Christmas lights up till January"**_

"Wait, I'm confused." Riley gave Lucas an incredulous look, one filled with pure shock at Lucas's claim that he has never strung Christmas lights and his insistence that he never would. "What do you mean _never_?"

"What? I think they're really expensive and last for what? And in a few weeks I'll just have to take them down again. Honestly Riley, we gotta keep saving our money. We can't afford a high electric bill right now." Lucas said practically. Always the one who fought with logic and reason.

"Lucas, you _know_ how I feel about Christmas! You knew that when you married me, Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year, they couldn't make songs about that if it wasn't."

"Well you got me Riley," Lucas replied with a chuckle, "Still, we don't need lights this year."

"Lucas, every year since the dawn of time, I've dreamed of living in a house and hanging lights and then getting to sit outside in the car with hot chocolate and the heater on and the lights lit," Riley argued. Almost getting lost in the scent of imaginary hot chocolate cooked up in her head. She made a puppy dog face, and Lucas couldn't figure out a way to say no.

"Fine, let's go." Lucas sighed, grabbing his coat off the hook. He'd just hung it up after returning home from a long day of work. He had found Riley prancing around the small home, Christmas music blasting and every shelf, table, and door decorated with Christmas decorations she had been saving since she was old enough to walk. Riley squealed with delight and grabbed her coat, already beginning to describe her grand vision for what color lights she wanted, the style of the bulb, and how she wanted them strung up in a special pattern. All Lucas heard was the hours he'd have to spend in the cold stringing them up.

Returning home about an hour and a half later, Riley burst through the door with the lights in her hand. She ran upstairs to get the paper she had been planning on. Lucas followed behind, exhausted. He had wanted to run in and out, but Riley insisted on describing her perfect light show plans to anyone who would listen, including two store workers and the cashier. All of them, Lucas thought, unnaturally filled with Christmas spirit. He couldn't believe how many people were willing to listen to another person talk about christmas lights for half an hour.

"Okay Riley, where'd you go? I need the lights! Let's get this over with."

"Coming! Don't start without me!" Riley cried.

"I can't because you're the one with the lights!" Lucas called back.

"Oh that's right! Haha!" Riley responded, startling Lucas. She had come down the stairs with her construction paper. She had glued a picture of their house on the front and used a heavy amount of glitter to make the pattern. "See? Isn't this going to look sooo cool!"

And so Riley and Lucas got to work. Riley played and sang along to some Christmas carols and Lucas, though he wanted to be annoyed with the perky brunette, gave in. The light show took about two hours to string up, with Riley's help of course. At the end of the project, Lucas felt as if he were the one glowing. Though his hands felt like icicles and he almost fell and broke himself more than a few times, he still loved getting to spend time with Riley. Usually he works longer hours, and on days like today when he's off early, he goes straight to bed. He and Riley never get the chance to just talk.

As he was climbing down the ladder, Riley ran to the house to grab them some hot chocolate. The heat from the cocoa was visible in the air and Lucas used the mug to warm his hands. "Thanks." He said before taking a sip.

"No, thank you! You made this one of the best days ever!" Riley replied, but not in her overly excited voice, it was more subdued, and that, to Lucas, meant the world.

"Come on! Let's plug them in," Lucas replied, walking toward the power outlet on the side of the house. Riley dragged the power cord after Lucas. "Come on!" Lucas was looking at Riley a few feet away. She had a frown on her face. "What's wrong?" Lucas questioned, running back to Riley.

"It's the lights. They aren't long enough." Riley looked as if she was about to cry, and though the lights too frustrated Lucas, he wouldn't show it. He found that when Riley is upset, he is the one who's got to be strong (and vice versa). Lucas took the cord from Riley's hand and examined it. He pulled it as taut as he could but it still would not cross the few feet gap. "And...we don't...have any extension cords left," Riley added. Lucas dropped the light strand.

"No worries, I think I know where we can get some." Lucas darted inside. Heading to the basement, he pulled out one of Riley's childhood boxes. Finding what he was looking for, he ran back to Riley.

"Here," He said, handing it over.

"You do realize these are blue lights...right?" Riley replied, noticing it was the strand of lights she used to keep in her room back a few years ago.

"Yeah, but they'll work right?" Lucas replied hopeful.

"I mean, yeah, but also the lights we strung are red, green, and white. It's gonna look weird." Riley sighed, her perfect Christmas Lights diagram reminding her that blue wasn't part of the plan. Riley almost began to cry.

"Riley, listen, life doesn't go as we plan, but you know what, I didn't plan to have a fun time today, but I did. And not because the lights are up, but because we did this together. Riley, this blue strand of lights is going to make our house the most unique one in the neighborhood, don't you think?"

Riley chuckled and Lucas held her in his arms. "I guess. Hey Lucas, I love you."

"Love you too." Lucas whispered. "Okay, time to plug this in!" Lucas exclaimed. Riley plugged the blue lights into the others and Lucas plugged the blue lights into the outlet. Both of them ran to the front of the house and watched as the lights lit up one by one.

Stepping back to admire their handy work, the couple was leaning into Lucas who had his arms wrapped tightly around her. The lights ran across the roof and on the door frames. The roof lit up with the words _Merry Christmas_.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah Riley?"

"You light up my world," Riley chuckled. "Get it?"

"Okay Riley," Lucas chuckled too, planting a kiss on the light of his world.


	6. Lost and Found (Rilaya Friendship)

**written by Lehanna **

**(This story contains mentions of Joshaya. Don't like, don't read.)**

**...**

Riley gathered all of her boxes of decorations. She was about to decorate her room for Christmas - something she looked forward to all year. After much planning, she placed every single decoration in the perfect spot.

The brunette stepped back to admire her work. Riley scanned every detail, big and small. Everything was exactly like she imagined except for one thing. A special wreath that had a picture of her and Maya in it was nowhere to be found.

Riley went back to the boxes and bins to see if she had overlooked the decor, but the wreath wasn't there. She ran to her closet and pulled the door open. Riley rummaged through the random objects on her closet floor in hopes of finding the wreath.

"Come on! It has to be here somewhere," Riley muttered. She tossed her shoes and purses around, not caring where they landed. Her number one priority was finding that wreath. Maya had gifted it to her four years ago. Riley couldn't lose it. She needed to find it if it was the last thing she did!

A tired sigh escaped her lips. There were only so many places she could possibly look. Riley scoured pretty much every inch of the closet with no sign of the wreath. She got up from her sitting position and walked out of the closet.

"Cory? Topanga? Riley?" called a familiar voice.

Riley grinned and ran to the living room. She held out her arms. "Uncle Josh!"

"Oh, hey. Are your parents not here?" he responded after hugging her.

"No. They're out shopping." Riley suddenly had an idea. "Hey, Josh, can you help me with something?"

"Sure, what?"

Riley walked back to her bedroom with Josh. As she walked she explained, "There's this Christmas wreath that Maya gave me a few years ago. I can't find it. Could you maybe help me look for it in my room?"

"Yeah, of course," he said.

The two searched the entire house for the lost gift. Under Riley's bed, in the living room closet, and anywhere else that it could possibly be. Riley sat down on the couch with disappointment. "Where could that wreath possibly be?"

"I have no idea. We checked everywhere! This is the bear incident all over again," Joshua groaned. As much as he wanted to help his niece, it seemed impossible to find the wreath. It couldn't possibly be anywhere in the apartment. They checked every logical (and illogical) place. It was as if it disappeared into thin air.

"Maya's gonna be here soon, and she's gonna see that I have all my decorations up except for the wreath. How is she going to react when I tell her that I lost it? That I didn't even care enough to make sure it's in a safe place?" Riley worried.

Josh placed a hand on her shoulder. "Relax. Maya probably won't care at all. It just a Christmas decoration."

Riley gasped and put a hand on her heart. "It is a symbol of our friendship!"

"It really isn't," Josh said, amused.

"Be honest, am I a horrible friend?" Riley looked up at her uncle with sad eyes. The last thing she wanted was for Maya to think she was a bad friend.

"Not in the slightest," Josh assured her. He was used to his niece being slightly overdramatic and worrying about the simplest things.

Riley smiled a little, happy to hear her uncle dismiss her fears. "You really mean that?"

"I do," Joshua nodded.

Someone knocked on the door, causing Riley to jump. She felt her heart beat a little faster than normal. "It's probably Maya," she whispered.

"Riles, I'm here!" Maya announced as she opened the door. A happy grin was present on her face and a twinkle in her eyes. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Riley lied. She turned to Josh and quickly came up with a plan to buy herself some more time. "How about you both get some coffee for us to drink?

"The both of us? I mean, I'm not complaining," the blonde eyed Josh flirtatiously, "but I don't think two people need to go."

Riley shrugged. "It's not like you have three hands. Besides, I figured you would be more likely to get the coffee if it meant being alone with Josh."

"True," Maya smirked. She stepped closer to Joshua, causing his cheeks to redden.

"Long game, remember?" he sheepishly responded.

"Mhmm." Maya continued staring at Josh until she was brought out of her thoughts by Riley attempting to give her coffee order. She playfully rolled her eyes at the brunette. "Yeah, a caramel latte with a bucket of sugar. I know your usual order."

"And remember the whipped cream," Riley added. Once her uncle and best friend left, she began searching again. She took her phone out and began texting all of her friends if they knew the whereabouts of the missing wreath. No one knew where she had left it.

Ten minutes had passed, meaning Maya would be back any second, and Riley was still empty-handed. She began panicking and raced to her parents' bedroom. Riley flopped onto the ground and scanned under the bed.

"Riley, we're back!" Josh shouted. They set the drinks on the coffee table and went to look for the missing girl.

"I'll be there in a second!" Riley responded. The two friends followed the sound of her voice to find her in Cory and Topanga's bedroom, shimmying out from under the bed.

Maya raised her eyebrow and glanced and Josh. "Riles? What are you doing?"

"Oh! Hi, Maya, Josh. I was just…" Riley looked down, "I don't know what I was doing."

"You don't know what you were doing?" Maya repeated, not convinced.

Joshua watched Riley struggle to come up with an explanation for what she was doing. He decided to interject, "She was looking for the wreath you gave her as a gift. She can't find it anywhere."

Riley gave Josh a look, then turned to her best friend. "I'm sorry, I've been looking for it everywhere, but I just can't find it. It meant a lot to me, believe me. Please don't be mad."

"Why would I be mad? It's just a Christmas decoration. You didn't even get rid of it on purpose," Maya told her softly. The two girls hugged. "You'll never guess what I'm gonna tell you."

"You and Josh are dating?" Riley guessed. Josh's eyes widened upon hearing her.

"No, I wish," Maya giggled, "The wreath is at my house. You left it there, remember? You wanted to show Dad that the wreath is cooler than the 'Cory and Shawn 4-evah!' ornament."

"What?!" Riley shrieked. She picked up her keys and unlocked the door. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"

Maya shook her head while laughing at the girl's reaction. "I didn't realize you were looking for it! You should have just told me."

After Riley and Maya retrieved the Christmas wreath from Maya's apartment, the girls walked back to the Matthews's home. Riley handed her friend the decoration. "Here, I want you to put in on my door."

"Aw, Riles." Maya placed the wreath on the bedroom door, then walked back to look at it. She smiled and crossed her arms. "It's way better than the 'Cory and Shawn 4-evah!' ornament."


	7. All I Want for Christmas (Zayadora)

**written by Lena **

**...**

"'_**Cause baby all I want for Christmas is you"**_

Zay sat on one of the couches at the center of the mall on the phone with his girlfriend. "Can't you just tell me what you want?" Zay begged. Isadora Smackle only wished Zay could see her roll her eyes.

"Zay, you really don't need to get me anything," Isadora replied, although she'd given up the fight after hearing Zay ask the same question over and over again for the past few weeks.

"Izzy-" Zay began, but Smackle cut him off, saying a quick goodbye and hanging up before Zay could continue to pressure her. He sighed at the tone dial tone, replying sarcastically: _thanks a lot for the help_. He got the idea to call up Farkle. I mean, they were together for a while right? Farkle would have the answer.

A few minutes later, Zay had Farkle on the phone, and all Farkle continued to insist was that he had absolutely no clue either. "But you get the best gifts Farkle and you know her sooo well!"

"That is true, but last year, I asked her what she wanted and she said nothing. I found out the hard way that when a girl says "nothing" she means she isn't going to tell you…"

"What'd you get her?"

"...Okay, in my defense, she _said_ she didn't want anything…"

"Woah woah wait? Are you saying you didn't get her _anything_?" Zay replied incredulous. He couldn't believe the great and perfect Farkle got his girlfriend nothing. The more he thought about the situation, the more he began to laugh. In between fits he managed to ask what happened.

"Well, nothing really."

"You mean she wasn't mad?"

"No, I mean she gave me the silent treatment for two weeks."

"Oh, I don't remember that but still, you gotta help me man!"

"Like I said, I don't know, I mean she never talks about anything she wants. You know how she is. Well, I gotta go, Riley's calling for me...she wants to have a hallmark movie marathon, whatever that means." Zay let out another sigh, back where he started. He tried to think back to when he was with her and couldn't think of any instances in which she said "I want…" or "I like…" _This is hopeless _Zay thought. He stood and began wandering around the mall, window shopping at some of the stores. He walked past a dress shop and a shop full of makeup and hair spray. He didn't really know if Isadora wore makeup, but he didn't believe so. She was always talking about how those makeup companies promote animal cruelty or global warming or something. Maybe both? Anyways, he knew she wouldn't want any of that.

He continued to pass by the shops, some selling t-shirts with band names, if only he knew her favorite band. Not only was his search beginning to frustrate him more and more, he was also beginning to realize how much of a mystery Isadora was. Granted, they had only been dating a few weeks, they were still friends for a couple years, right? Shouldn't he know a little more about her by now? All this was depressing him. He wanted to give up, he turned to retrace his steps out of the mall, but a glimmer caught his eye.

He backtracked and wandered into the shop. It was filled with little trinkets. He read the sign: _Second Chances_. It looked to be a secondhand store. The shop was cluttered with all kinds of shiny knick-knacks, antique dolls, and a good amount of collectible plates with Elvis' face painted on the front. Zay made his way through the store, trying to find his way back to the window. He searched for the item he saw, finding it on a shelf alongside a cheap plastic globe and an ancient book titled "Ye Olde Fairytales." Zay chuckled at the title and considered grabbing it for Riley but a quick glance at the price tag made him quickly forget about the story.

He returned his focus to the perfect gift for Isadora. As he was heading to the register, he bumped into a girl roaming the aisles. The gift and the girl went flying. The girl cried out and Zay could place that squeak anywhere. It was Isadora. He held out his arm just in time to catch her just in time. Pulling her upright he remembered what he had been so distracted by.

"Oh hello Zay!" Isadora greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well…" Zay began, getting down on his hands and knees in order to search for Isadora's present. "I'm just you know...window shopping. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, this is my favorite store, I actually was here a few days ago and saw a bracelet for sale. I came…" Isadora crouched down as Zay stuck his head under the table, "back...to see if it was still here." Zay hit his head on the table, grabbing the bracelet and standing up.

"So, what did this bracelet look like?"

"Oh, it was silver and had some charms on it. I believe a star. You know, humans actually have stardust in them right?"

"Yeah, I remember you telling me something like that," Zay responded, standing up and trying to discreetly hide the bracelet. Isadora noticed.

"What's that?" Isadora was trying to peek around his back. Zay backed closer to the table filled with a variety of small clay pots.

"Oh, um…" Zay stalled, still backing away, hoping to find some way to get to the register.

"Oh my gosh! Is that what I think it is?" Isadora gave him a knowing look.

"Um...what do you think it is?" Zay asked, daring her to guess. Isadora, having picked up a few tricks from him, played the game.

"Is it a...hamburger?" Zay rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Okay, well I think I'll just go over to the food court, you can stay here and finish up, wouldn't want the burger to get cold and all," Isadora replied sarcastically with a chuckle. She turned to walk away, before heading off, she quickly turned around and gave Zay a peck on the cheek. Her cheeks burned red and before pulling away she whispered, "Don't worry, I'll still act surprised." She gave Zay a big wink, not a suave one, more like she got something in her eye and was attempting to flush it out, but Zay couldn't help but smile.


	8. The Best Gift (Riarkle)

**written by Lehanna **

**...**

Riley stared up at the Christmas lights as they flickered red and green. She was at her parents' house for the holidays. Her boyfriend, Farkle, would be here any minute now. He was taking a long time to arrive, making her anxious. She was afraid that he wouldn't make it due to the snow blocking roads.

Finally her worries ceased as soon as she heard the doorbell. Riley jumped up to open the door before either of her parents could. Sure enough, Farkle was behind the door. "Riley, hi!" He wrapped her in a hug. After releasing her, he reached his hand in his jacket pocket to feel for a tiny box to make sure it was there. He would soon surprise his girlfriend with it.

"Come on, Farkle! Let's go open presents. You're gonna love yours!" Riley proclaimed while clasping her hands together. She and the rest of the Matthews family gathered around the Christmas tree.

"I want to give mine to you last, ok?" Farkle said.

Riley looked and him oddly before sitting down. "Uh, ok."

The family exchanged gifts one by one, each present being received with a happy gleam. As every second passed, Riley grew more and more excited to open her special present. There had to be a reason why he wanted to give it to her last. Was it a puppy, maybe?"

"Here," Riley gave the wrapped box to Farkle swiftly. She wanted him to open it as soon as possible, so she could open hers. She wasn't usually this eager to open her gift (at least since she was a kid), but Farkle seemed excited about it.

Farkle unwrapped the gift with no sense of urgency, unlike Riley who was bouncing her leg as she waited for him to open the present. His face lit up as he saw what she got him. "A mint condition Han Solo action figure signed by Harrison Ford! How did you even get this?"

"I pulled a few favors," Riley responded secretively. She glanced at her Uncle Eric who was sitting close to them.

"You're welcome, robot," Eric said with a smile.

Farkle stared at his present in amazement. "Wow, thank you." He suddenly felt himself getting uneasy. What if she didn't like his gift? There was a chance she wouldn't, and he wasn't sure if he would be ready for that.

"Ok, can I open my gift now?" Riley asked her boyfriend. She stared at him with bright eyes, unaware of the life-changing gift he was about to give her.

Farkle nervously scanned his eyes around the room while trying to think of something to delay him giving Riley her present. "Actually, why don't we make some hot chocolate?" He smiled, knowing how much she loved the hot drink. How could she say no?

Her grin was slightly smaller upon hearing that she had to wait even longer to find out what Farkle had gotten her. She jumped up from her seat to make some hot chocolate. "Coming right up! Who all wants some?"

"Everyone," Farkle blurted out. Riley didn't notice his frantic tone and went to make the requested drinks.

Topanga smiled at the young man. She whispered so Riley couldn't hear, "Nervous? I know proposing isn't the easiest."

Cory, Topanga, and Maya were the only ones in the room aware of Farkle's plan to ask Riley to marry him. The others in the room had wide eyes and gasped. "Yeah. I'm afraid she'll say no."

Maya glanced at her best friend, then looked back at Farkle. "She's gonna say yes. Riley is head over heels for you!" she told him.

Farkle smiled warmly at his longtime friend's words. "Thanks."

"I was just saying the truth. She told me she thinks she wants to marry you," Maya responded. She hugged him for extra reassurance as Riley came back with two mugs. She then went back and brought two more.

"I can't do all of the hot chocolate at once, so play Rock Paper Scissors for these, I guess," Riley joked. She looked at Maya curiously. "Why are you filming?"

"Uh...just for the memories," the blonde girl replied. She watched her cellphone recording the scene, waiting for Farkle to pop the question.

He took a sip of his drink, slowly gaining the courage to ask Riley the important question. He cleared his throat and set down the mug. "So, did you want your present now."

"Ooh, yes!" She looked at the tree and realized he hadn't brought a box. "Where is it?"

Farkle shakily removed the tiny box from his pocket and got down on one knee. He opened the box to reveal a ring. She brought her hands to her face and covered her mouth as she figured out what was happening. "Riley, will you make me the happiest man and-"

"YES!" She got down to hug him tightly. A few tears fell down her face, wetting Farkle's sweater.

"-marry me?" Farkle chuckled. He hugged the girl back with the same amount of vigor. Of all the moments in his life, this was the best. He was getting married to the woman he loved. "Maybe you were right."

She broke from the hug to stare at him in confusion. "About what?"

"Maybe soulmates really do exist," he said as he put the ring on her finger, "and if they do really exist, then you're mine."

"And you're mine," Riley told him. She wiped her tears away as she got up from the ground. This was the best gift she could have received.


	9. Frosty the Snowman (Rilaya Friendship)

**written by Lena **

**...**

_**Snowman Building Contest in Central Park**_

_**December 8 2019 from 7am-5pm**_

_**Bringing gloves, coats, etc**_

_**We'll provide the carrots**_

_**Grand Prize Winner **__**$600 **_

Maya ripped the flyer from the post, the prize money catching her eye. "Hey Riley! We should totally do this!" She cried, turning to her best friend.

"Oh yeah! Sounds like fun! We could invite Lucas and Zay and Farkle and Smackle too!"

But, if they join and we win, then we gotta split the money even more, are you sure we should tell them?" Maya replied with a scowl.

"Come on Maya! It'll be fun! Maya rolled her eyes and they continued their march home.

The day of the snowman making contest came quickly, and the 6 friends felt prepared more or less. Riley woke promptly at six, getting all geared up and had several papers with different kinds of snowmen all drawn out like an architect would plan a home.

Meanwhile, Maya woke to the sound of Riley banging on her window at 6:10. Maya just rolled over, hoping Riley would get the hint. Riley did not. Sadly, Katy and Shawn were wide awake, already at the table drinking coffee and discussing Christmas plans when Riley knocked on the door. They gladly let her in and she raced to Maya's room — raced being an operative word considering she was in maybe four layers of clothing. New York, especially right after a big snowfall, can get pretty cold and Riley didn't feel like freezing today.

"Maya! Didn't you hear me knocking! It's Saturday! Which means snowman contest day!"

"I saw you, that's why I rolled over." Maya, her eyes still closed, slowly sat up. She stretched and yawned loudly and dramatically. Finally opening her eyes, she chuckled at the bundle of clothes. "Riley, you're insane...what time is it?"

"It's 6:15! Only 45 minutes to get to Central Park! Lucas and them are gonna meet us there!" Riley was buzzing with excitement.

"Riley, Riley, Riley...you need to chill out…"

"Maya! You know I can't!"

"Fine…" Maya rolled off her bed and got ready. They headed to the kitchen and Maya grabbed a bagel.

"Woah? Never seen you up before nine on a weekend," Katy said in response to Maya's appearance.

"Hey sleepy, we did try to stop her but she ran in," Shawn added in their defense when he saw Maya stare at them.

"I'm suuure you guys did." Maya replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes again. "Anyways, we're going to that snowman making contest in Central Park."

"Oh! That sounds like fun, doesn't that sound like fun Shawn? Maybe we should go down too."

"Yeah, that sounds...cold," Shawn replied, hesitant.

Maya and Riley slipped back into Maya's room in search for some snow clothes. Maya threw on as many jackets as she could and felt like an idiot after with three flannels, a pair of jeans over leggings and three mismatched pair of socks on. She had to keep reminding herself that $600 would be worth it.

Upon arrival at Central Park, Maya and Riley gawked at the crowd, people crowded the park, some of them already with a base, others rolling theirs. They saw all ages, from families with toddlers, to couples, even an older couple stood proudly by a set of small snowman. The man had a hat nearly identical to his own and placed a newspaper on the snowman while the woman had wrapped a fancy silver scarf around the other and added a ring made of twine to the branch sticking out of the side. Maya couldn't help but smile.

"Are Lucas and them here yet?" Maya asked, with so many people it would be hard to find a patch of snow clear or big enough to make a decent sized one.

"Yeah, they're over by the pond I think…that's what Farkle told me but I'm not sure, let's just start heading that way.

As Maya and Riley started heading toward the pond, they noticed a guy selling hot chocolate. Though they were nowhere near freezing yet, but their cheeks were slightly flushed. "Oh Maya! Let's get some hot chocolate!" Riley, perking up again.

With their hot chocolate, they continued marching toward the pond. Maya tried to take a sip but the liquid was boiling, she nearly burned her tongue.

Suddenly, they heard a shout. They turned just in time to see a little girl run past with a stick in hand. A boy not long after ran by screaming, "That's my arm! I need it for the perfect snowman!"

The girl came running back, hitting Riley's arm and causing her to dump the hot cocoa all over the snow, which quickly melted to reveal the grass beneath. "Awww dang it…" Riley frowned but before she could do anything more, the boy rammed into Maya's side. She went flying into a snowman and her cocoa flying too. The snowman broke her fall but it was demolished and the cocoa fell on another snowman, melting and causing the surrounding crowd to stare at the mess. The owners of the snowman glared at Maya. Maya forced a chuckle and jumped up, quickly apologizing and backing away. She could feel the snow melting and seeping through the several layers of her clothes.

The woman was about to scream at Maya but something hit her neck. She let out a yelp and reached back to brush the snow from her hood. Turning around, the two children from before had wide eyes and ran. The woman grabbed a snowball and chucked it after them. She missed and instead hit another snowman squarely in the head, which rolled off. This upset that snowman's maker and just like that, the snowmen were forgotten and a snowball fight took its place. Maya and Riley were caught in the middle, they quickly realized what happened and started running. Maya felt a few snowballs hit her, one on her leg and one on her cheek. Her blood seemed to boil hotter than the cocoa and she soon gave in. Stooping low, she gathered some snow and threw it at the closest person. Sadly, the girl she hit was the only one still focused on her snowman. She started to cry and ran off. Maya felt terrible but quickly started to make another.

She saw Riley hiding behind a snowman. She peeked out at Maya who threw the snowball at her. Riley cried "Hey! I thought we were in this together!" Maya chuckled and began forming another but was hit by Riley who had one prepared. Riley had actually planned on hitting Maya. They both were laughing and running and rolling in the snow. They both were having so much fun they couldn't even feel the water that had made it through all their layers. Their hearts were warm and could never be frozen by a little water (or even a lot).


	10. A New York Christmas (Core Four)

**written by Lehanna **

**...**

It was December of 2014, Lucas's first year living in New York. He was dismayed to learn that he wasn't spending Christmas in his home state of Texas but instead New York. As much as his friends meant to him, the city just didn't feel like home.

Lucas slammed his locker shut and turned to his three friends. Today was the last day of school for the year, so the students were in a rush to get out. Farkle and Riley were rambling on about their Christmas plans, while Lucas and Maya were silent.

"What about you?" Lucas asked Maya.

She looked at him in surprise. "Me? I'm spending Christmas with Riley and her family for the first time this year. I'm very excited about that. Other than that...no special plans." Maya shrugged. "And you, Cranberry?"

"Cranberry? What is that? Huckleberry, Christmas-edition?" Lucas laughed. He thought about any special things he was doing but couldn't come up with anything. "I guess nothing."

"Nothing?" Riley frowned. She shook off her disappointment in Lucas's lack of activities and instead focused on her friends. "Do you guys want to go to my place?" She was met with three nods. Riley readjusted her backpack strap and set off to her apartment with her best friends.

The group of four managed to make it to Riley's place before it started snowing again, however, there was still icy snow on the ground that made it hard to walk. Lucas was a victim of this after not being careful enough. He slipped and fell onto the ground. Luckily, his puffy jacket provided him with a soft cushion.

Riley gasped in shock and horror. She bent down to observe her crush. "Are you ok?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he groaned whilst attempting to get up. Farkle reached out a hand and pulled him up. Lucas gave him a thankful grin. "Thanks. I'm not really used to snow."

"We can tell," Maya teased.

The rest of the walk home was uneventful. Some small conversations here and there but nothing interesting. The core four sat in the bay window, still shivering from the cold. They felt themselves slowly warming up.

"How are you enjoying your first Christmas in New York? You know, other than the slipping and falling thing," Riley questioned as she took off her coat.

Lucas had a sad look on his face before mumbling, "It's fine, I guess."

Maybe normal people would have left it alone, but Riley Matthews was not normal people. She was a fixer. So, like a fixer would, she asked Farkle and Maya in private to help her make this Christmas the best Christmas Lucas had ever experienced. They both agreed, one friend being more reluctant than the other.

Maya was the first one assigned to help Lucas enjoy his Christmastime in the Big Apple. She was to do anything festive with him that he might enjoy. At first, she had no clue what to do with him, but she soon came up with a great idea.

"You really do love art, huh?" Lucas smiled. He and Maya weren't the best of friends, but he felt like they were slowly becoming closer. Maybe this would bring them together!

Maya nodded. "Yeah, I was really excited to learn that the museum was doing a special Christmas exhibit." She gazed at all the beautiful paintings and sculptures. "These are breathtaking."

"Definitely. I can't wait to see one of your paintings hanging here one day," Lucas said. He was met with an eye roll and a comment on how she isn't and will never be good enough. "I'm serious. You have some talent."

"Whatever you say, Cranberry," Maya waved him off. "Have I made your Christmas better?"

"Yes, why? Is that what you were doing? Trying to make me enjoy my first Christmastime in New York?" He gave her a large grin. "So you do care about me!"

"Do not," the blonde insisted. She walked away to look at another artwork and to avoid him.

Riley was the next person to help Lucas get in the Christmas spirit. She ran around the kitchen, grabbing the materials necessary to complete the activity she wanted to do with him. She paused and set down the last few ingredients once she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Riley! What are we doing?" he questioned as she led him inside.

"Decorating gingerbread houses!" she announced while dramatically using her hands to point to the pre-made gingerbread houses with frosting bags and various candies next to it.

"Oh, fun! I've never actually done this." He observed the array of edible decorations. "You really don't have to do all this just to make me happy."

She waved her hand. "It's nothing."

The pair started their gingerbread house decorating. Lucas's house ended up looking not too bad. It was clearly the work of a beginner but not atrocious. Riley's, on the other hand, looked like Auggie decorated it. Frosting was everywhere, even where it wasn't supposed to be. The candy was placed all over the house to the point where you could barely see the gingerbread.

Riley licked her fingers. "I think we both did pretty good!" The two then ate the houses together with the help of Cory, Topanga, and Auggie.

Lastly, Farkle was supposed to hang out with Lucas. He had no clue what to do with Lucas, so he asked if Lucas wanted to do anything in particular.

"Well, back in Texas, I used to do this thing with my best friend," Lucas started. He had a feeling that Farkle wouldn't be excited to do the special tradition with him.

"Wait, you had another best friend?" Farkle asked insecurely.

Lucas nodded. "Yes, but don't worry. You're my best friend now. Anyways, the thing I always did with my friend is singing at the park to raise money for a charity that buys kids toys."

Farkle grimaced at the thought of singing in public. "I'm rich. Why can't we just donate the money?"

"What's the fun in that?" Lucas chuckled. He patted his friend of the back. "Come on, buddy! You'll love it!"

The two friends spent the rest of the day hanging up flyers for the event and picking Christmas songs to sing. They decided to wear matching ugly Christmas turtlenecks, rather than ugly Christmas sweaters that Lucas used to wear with Zay.

"There are more people than I thought would come," Farkle commented. He brushed his hair back, only for his bangs to fall right onto his face again. "Even my parents are here!"

"Oh, Farkle," Lucas shook his head. "Think of it like a play!"

Farkle's ears perked up and a grin was plastered on his face. "Can I be Pippin?"

"You can be Farkle."

The two best friends walked on stage and performed a mix of holiday songs. They were now about to do their last song, Deck the Halls. Farkle noticed two familiar girls in the crowd. He nudged Lucas lightly. The Texan understood and shouted, "Would Miss Riley Matthews and Miss Maya Hart please come on stage?"

The girls looked at each other with two completely different looks on their faces. Riley practically jumped on stage, while Maya looked like she was being held at gunpoint.

"We're gonna sing a little Christmas song called Deck the Halls. You may have heard of it," Lucas told the crowd. He handed Riley and Maya two backup microphones.

"Deck the hall with boughs of holly. Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!" They all sang together.

Maybe New York wasn't anything like Texas, but at least Lucas had three friends to make him feel at home.


	11. Frost and Family Time (Hunter Family)

**written by Lena **

**...**

Kermit stood in the lobby of the apartment building, contemplating walking through the doors and knocking on apartment 104. He paced nervously down the length of the hallway and eventually got up the courage. He took a deep breath and knocked lightly. Once. Then twice. He heard some shuffling and the door swung open. There, at the door, was a man Kermit recognized but couldn't place.

"Hey, is Maya Hart here?" Kermit tried to peek over the man's shoulder, he heard someone cross the floor.

"Kermit?" A voice whispered behind the man. He could recognize the voice from anywhere. Katy Clutterbucket. The man in the doorway backed up. Katy looked Kermit up and down with a questioning face, almost as if she couldn't believe who was standing at the door. He saw her drawback and the man turn to comfort her.

"What's wrong? Who is this man?" The other man whispered, trying to console Katy who now seemed to shudder with each intake of breath. She quickly composed herself before turning her attention back to Kermit.

"Shawn, this is Kermit, Maya's...father." Katy's voice broke at the word and Kermit couldn't blame her for it. He watched the expression on Shawn's face change, his vision which had been cloudy with confusion seconds before turned dark and cold. He glared at Kermit, unsure of how to proceed.

"You must be here to sign the papers," Shawn finally replied. His voice distant as he drank in Maya's father. He expected someone more...what's the word...charming, or dashing, or suave. The man in front of him was none of that. In fact the man was grungy and looked as if he hadn't showered in days and was in need of a good shave. Shawn couldn't believe Katy had once been married to that. Katy by the way had refrained from saying anything more,

"Well, no, not exactly. I came to see Maya."

At this insistence, Katy rolled her eyes. Gaining more confident with Shawn's arm wrapped protectively around her, she spat back, "Now tell us why you're really here."

"Just what I said. I won't sign anything without seeing her," Kermit reinsited.

"Well, what if she doesn't want to see you," Shawn replied, his lips curling. He could sense the tension between this horrid man and his wife. He could almost picture his Katy doll as a turtle, pulling back into her shell, putting up more and more walls now that she was seeing her ex-husband for the first time in what must have been three years and longer before then.

"Shawn, I'm her father, I need to see her," Kermit insisted. "I need to apologize again. I need her to accept it. Last time we never made it."

"And then you'll sign the papers?" Shawn replied through gritted teeth.

"Swear it."

"You say one word to upset Maya, those papers will be the least of your worries." Shawn stood taller, only inches shorter than Kermit.

"I'll get her," Katy added quickly. She dragged her feet across the living room and to Maya's room. Meanwhile, Shawn stepped aside and told Kermit to sit still and do nothing. Kermit obeyed.

"What's so important mom?" Maya's voice carried down the hall. Footsteps indicating she and Katy were coming into the living room and from Maya's tone, she would be in for a big surprise. Her eyes landed on Shawn first, but soon traveled to the man on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Maya hoped no one noticed her voice shaking.

"I'm here to see you Maya."

"Well, I don't want to see you." Maya stood perfectly still, watching Kermit's every move. He took in a few steady breaths before standing.

"Can we talk?" Kermit asked, staring at Maya, hoping she would cave. She did. Shawn and Katy reluctantly offered to give them some time, but Maya stopped them.

"No, I need you guys to stay." Katy and Shawn gave Maya a smile. Shawn sat in an armchair and Katy sat on the arm.

"Maya, I'm sorry I'm such a terrible father, I should have been here for you. Can you forgive me?" Maya was silent. "Maya, would you like to come live with me?" Maya, felt the air leave the room, felt as if the world was crashing down on her. "Listen, I know I haven't been the kind of father you needed, but I want to make things right. I want to be better." All Maya could comprehend was he was here. He was trying to make things right. Why couldn't she form words. Why couldn't she just accept his apology and forgive the man who has taken so much from her. She'd dreamed of this day long ago. When her father would come and everything would be all better. The emotions that raged within her blurred her eyesight. She had to look away. Her eyes landed on Shawn, and she realized the gravity of what was being asked.

Shawn and Katy sat, jaws hanging open. Katy had tears in her eyes and Shawn was holding her tight, staring blankly away. Maya could almost see the gears turning in his head. "Shawn? Mom?" Maya whispered, wondering what their response to this news would be. Wondering if they had known about this proposal, but it was clear they had not.

"Maya, he's your dad. I can't tell you what to do," Shawn replied just as soft. He couldn't meet Maya's eyes.

"No, he's not. He stopped being my father when he walked out the door," Maya returned her attention back to Kermit. "You don't get to decide that I'm your daughter. Not now. Not ever again. I'm a Hunter. I forgive you. I did a long time ago. Not because I believe you're my father, but because I need to let _this _go. This fantasy. I have a new one." Maya crossed the room to Shawn and Katy. "This is my family. This is my mother and this," She gestured to Shawn, "is my father." Maya felt tears sting her eyes and broke when Shawn finally looked at her. He stood to hug Maya and Katy. He pulled away and grabbed a piece of paper from his back pocket.

"Maya, I want you to be my daughter too. I want to be your father. Here." Shawn handed Maya the adoption papers and she scanned them, tears falling onto the pages.

Kermit watched the scene and couldn't help but shed a tear at the family he would never get the chance to be a part of again.

Maya felt surrounded by her forever family at truly the most wonderful time of the year.


	12. Confessions (Zaya)

**written by Lehanna **

**EDIT: To the guest who is cursing in the comments and claiming I "ruined" their day for writing this Zaya story, please kindly get off my story. I have since deleted your comment. Remember to be kind and respect others, even if they ship things you don't. **

**...**

Zay wandered around the city, passing by shops and restaurants. His mind was focused on a certain blonde girl. He had developed a crush on her since the day he first saw her. Unfortunately, she seemed to have no interest in him. Instead, she liked Lucas.

But the triangle was over now. She had her eyes back on Riley's uncle, Josh. The long game could help or hurt Zay. Maybe Maya would open to dating others while she waits for Josh or maybe she'll just be stuck on Josh until they start dating. So far, it seemed like the latter was happening.

This was just his luck. The one girl that he felt drawn to didn't care for him at all. She wasn't like the other girls he dated. Perhaps that sounds cliche, but it was true. He usually had a type (cheerleaders).

Zay wanted to tell her how he felt, but he feared it would wrong. She was happy with Josh, why hurt it? And if she said that she didn't like him back, that would just make things awkward. He should just stay quiet.

Or should he? Maybe she does secretly like him but is afraid to tell him. "Oh, why does love have to be so hard?" Zay moaned. He looked around and realized people were able to hear him. Eh, it was New York. People had probably seen weirder just in that hour.

"Zay!" a voice called. A voice by the name of Maya Penelope Hunter.

He turned around. There she was standing there, with her gorgeous blond hair partially covered up with a black beanie. He could've sworn that her eyes got bluer since he last saw her. Was that possible? "Hi, Maya."

"It's good to see you," Maya said. She seemed...awkward and slightly perkier than usual? He silently wondered about her demeanor. "Did you want to grab some hot chocolate?"

"Only if it's from The Cup," Zay grinned. The Cup was Zay and Maya's favorite place to get drinks. They served practically every beverage from coffee to soda to milkshakes to boba tea. Maya wouldn't admit it to Riley, but they made better hot chocolate than Topanga's.

"Of course! I'd be crazy to offer you anything else." The two friends walked together to the restaurant. Along the way, they chatted about what they got their families for Christmas and what they were doing for New Year's.

Zay opened the door for Maya. "Oh, thank you." She smiled and walked up to the counter. "I'll take two large hot chocolates, please."

They got their drinks and sat down at a small table. Maya sipped hers, only for a burning sensation to hit her tongue. "Ow. They weren't kidding when they said this was hot," Maya forcefully laughed.

Zay grinned at the girl. "Nope."

Maya stared at him for a moment before putting down her drink. "Look, we need to talk."

"About what?" He gripped his foam cup tightly. Was she catching on to his crush?

Maya closed her eyes shut and then opened them. She took a deep breath before saying, "I like you."

"What?" He stared at her in shock. "For how long?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I was just talking to Riley about this weird feeling I get whenever I'm around you, and...and I realized that I like you."

He waited a few seconds to take what she just said all in. His crush of two years just confessed that she likes him back. "I like you too. Since the day I met you, actually."

"So that's why you offered to take me on dates when Riley, Lucas, Smackle, and Farkle are double-dating, huh?" she realized.

"Partially. I'm still your friend. I don't want you to feel left out." Zay and Maya sat in silence. "So...are we dating?"

"I don't know, maybe let's try a date first and see if we enjoy it?" Maya suggested.

Zay nodded and replied, "I like that idea. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," she agreed. Maya got up from her seat, picked up her hot chocolate, and walked outside with her soon-to-be-boyfriend. "My hand is cold."

"Try moving her cup to the other hand," Zay supplied. His eyes widened in realization. "Oh! You want to hold hands."

Maya laughed and nodded. "Yeah."

He entangled his hands with hers. "Do you want my jacket too? Apparently, girls find that romantic."

"I'm good. I have enough layers already," she said, looking down at her big coat, "but thanks for the consideration."

"Anything for my future girlfriend."


	13. Mistletoe (Rilaya Friendship)

**written by Lena **

**Note: The full title is "Mistletoe and Misgivings", but it didn't fit.**

**...**

"_**This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special"**_

"What are you doing?"

"I thought...is this not…" Lucas stuttered, backing away. His eyes glanced at the mistletoe above them and returned to Maya. She glared at him, a look of disgust clouding over her features.

"I don't know what you think this is or who you think I am so let me tell you what I'm not." Maya started, Lucas realizing a little too late he had made a big mistake. "I am not just sitting here pining over you, and also, I know you tried to kiss Riley like a day ago."

Lucas made a face. "What are you talkin about?" Lucas replied with a forced chuckle.

"What I'm talking about is Riley came to me last night excited and upset because you tried to kiss her. She literally was shaking because she likes you and she had to go before she got the chance." Maya narrowed her eyes at the childish boy before her.

"Oh, you mean that."

"Yeah, I meane that!" Maya replied raising her voice. Lucas put his hands on Maya's shoulders trying to calm her down.

"Well, I don't exactly like her like that."

"Then why'd you try to kiss her?" Maya asked, a little calmer but her shoulders were still tense. Lucas was silent. "That's what I thought." Maya shoved Lucas' hands away and walked out of the Matthews home. Meanwhile, Lucas sat back on the couch and Riley came bouncing back in.

"Hey Lucas! Ready to start that movie!? Where's Maya?"

"Oh, she...her mom called and she had to go get something for her." Riley frowned, "So she's gonna miss the movie? Ah man…you still want to watch?" She grabbed the remote, suddenly growing nervous. It occurred to her this would be the first time the two of them were together alone since the almost-mistletoe kiss.

"Riley, there's something I should probably tell you," Lucas began. Riley set the remote down.

"Okay…" Riley replied, setting down the remote. She sat next to Lucas, turning toward him. He took her hands in his and began with an almost solemn tone.

"Riley, I think we should talk about what happened yesterday."

"Yeah Lucas?" Riley asked tentatively, a smile creeping up her face. Riley, misinterpreting Lucas' silence, began to lean in, closing her eyes. Lucas, realizing what was about to happen was about to say something but was cut off by the Matthews' front door opening. Maya stepped through the doorway, a look of utter shock clouding her features.

"What the heck are you doing?" Maya cried out. Riley hoped back, a blush quickly covering her cheeks.

"Maya, this isn't what it looks like!" Lucas cried, jumping from his spot on the couch.

"Wait what?" Riley asked, also getting up.  
"Really, cause it looked like you were getting ready to kiss?" Maya replied. Riley had a confused and embarrassed expression.

"Oh um…" Riley began but Lucas cut her off.

"We weren't though!" Lucas vehemently shook his head and Riley felt her breath catch.

"Listen, you don't need to explain to me what's going on, but I think maybe I should explain this to Riley." Maya turned to Riley who looked as if she were on the verge of tears. "Riley, Lucas isn't some great guy, he's not even a good guy," Maya began.

"What are you talking about?" Riley replied, then turning to Lucas, she added, "Lucas, what is she talking about?" Lucas looked about ready to deny, but Maya interrupted.

"Lucas just tried to kiss me, under that same stupid mistletoe." Several emotions played across Riley's face, anger, sadness, and disgust. "Riley?" Maya whispered, worried for her friend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lucas...I need you to get the heck out," Riley said through gritted teeth. Lucas hung his head and walked to the door.

"Riles? I know you really liked him."

"Well, yeah, I'm upset but I think I'll be fine."

"Do you want me to get us some hot chocolate? And we can watch that movie now," Maya added, trying to figure out what Riley needed at the moment. Riley cheered up a little bit.

"Yeah, except I don't feel like watching _A Princess for Christmas_ now."

"That's fine, we can watch _Elf _or _The Grinch_ instead, we could watch the new one, I think it's on Netflix."

"Hey Maya,"

"Yeah Riley?"

"Thanks for having my back. My heart's yours 'cause I know you'll always protect it."

"Ugh…" Maya responded with a smile at the clique. Riley would be fine, Maya would make sure of that.


	14. Hidden Feelings (Joshaya)

**written by Lehanna **

**Note: Since season 2 didn't have a Christmas episode, this is a scene that maybe would have happened. It takes place before Girl Meets New Year's, obviously. This story contains some Joshaya. **

**...**

While the revelation that Maya liked Lucas was shocking, things would be at least normal during Christmas. Well, that's what Maya hoped. She would have dinner with the Matthews and Shawn, and she wouldn't have to worry about what her feelings for him were until she saw him next.

"Guess who I just found out is visiting!" Riley shouted out to Topanga and Maya who were decorating the tree together. The two females didn't respond. "Uncle Josh!"

Maya inhaled sharply and whipped around. "What?"

"Since he's living in New York anyway, he's visiting us. He should be here any minute," Riley explained. Joshua was pretty much an older brother to her, so the news was very exciting. Maya, however, was not as excited.

"You mean hot Uncle Boing?!" Maya shouted. She put the ornament she was holding back into the box and flopped onto the couch. "This is terrible!"

"Why, exactly?" Topanga questioned. Last time she checked, Maya was in love with Josh. What had happened?

The blonde put her head in her hands. "Because I'm already so confused with this Lucas thing. Now, I have to deal with how I feel about your way-too attractive uncle!"

Part of Riley felt happy that Maya's feelings for Josh would be brought back out. Maybe then she wouldn't like Lucas anymore. Was it selfish for Riley to hope for that? She didn't want to prevent Maya from dating Lucas, so the best she could do was hope that Maya would fall for someone else.

"What am I gonna do?" She paced around the room, running her shaky hands through her hair. The door opened causing her to yell in fright. Behind the door was not Joshua, but Shawn. Maya brought him into a hug. "Oh, good. It's you!"

"Thanks? I would've thought Cory was going to be the one to hug me first." He hugged the girl back.

Sure enough, Cory came running out of his bedroom with his arms wide open. "Shawnie!"

"Cor!"

The three women rolled their eyes at Cory's attachment to the man. It wasn't that long ago since they last saw each other. While the two men were having their moment, the door opened to reveal another familiar face, Joshua Gabriel Matthews.

Maya crossed her arms and averted her gaze. She couldn't like both him and Lucas. She just couldn't! She finally looked up at him after hearing her name being said by him. "Yeah?"

"It's nice to see you," Josh said. Maya had a feeling that he really meant it. He had a certain look on his face. If Maya were crazy she would think that that look meant Josh actually liked her back, but it couldn't mean that. He didn't reciprocate her feelings. Right?

She stared at him awkwardly, unsure of how to respond. "You too."

"Yeah…" Josh added. Shawn gave Cory a questioning look, wondering why on earth the two teenagers seemed so weird around each other.

"Well, bye!" Maya told him. She went up to Riley's room in a hurry. It would be too awkward and uncomfortable for her to stay in the living room with her unrequited crush that she wasn't even supposed to have.

Maya managed to successfully avoid Josh for most of Christmas Eve. Sadly now she would have to have dinner with him, which is completely unavoidable. Unless she faked a stomach ache or something. "No, no! I need to face this and get over my crush on him."

Topanga called the girls down for dinner. Maya sighed and entered the kitchen with Riley. She saw Josh and Shawn sitting next to each other at the table. Luckily the spot next to Shawn was open so she didn't have to sit next to Josh.

"So...what's with you two?" Shawn finally asked. The odd demeanor that they both had was too obvious for him to miss.

Maya knew exactly who he was referring to but still questioned, "What's with who?"

"You and Josh. You seem so weird around each other." Despite the fact that he and Maya were very close, and he was dating Maya's mom, Maya never talked about her love life with him. He had no clue about her crushes on Lucas and Josh.

"Do we?" Maya sighed. She knew what she had to do. "Josh, can I talk to you in private?"

"Uh, sure." Maya pulled his hand to drag him to the other room. Once they were there, Joshua casually asked, "Want did you want to talk about?"

"Did Riley tell you about the Lucas thing?" she interrogated.

His mouth formed an o in realization. Riley had mentioned to him before that Maya developed a crush on Lucas. "Yeah. I hear you like him."

"I do...I think." To tell the truth, Maya wasn't completely sure about how she felt about Lucas. She gets two different feelings when she's around Josh and Lucas. Was it because they were two different people or because she felt differently about them?"

Josh then asked the one question she didn't want to hear. "Do you still like me?"

Maya stared at him. "Yes. I keep trying to get rid of my feelings for you, but I still like you...a lot. My romantic life is very complicated right now." She forced a smile.

"Why would you want to get rid of your feelings on me? I mean, not that I care or anything..." he lied. He glanced around the room in hopes of convincing Maya that he really didn't care.

"I already like my best friend's crush. I don't want to like my best friend's uncle too!" she groaned.

Josh looked at Maya, unsure of what to do. He desperately wanted to admit that he liked her back, but didn't think it was the right time. She was dealing with the Lucas drama right now. The last thing he wanted to do was create more problems for her.

Riley walked into the room. "Mom wants you two to hurry up so we can open our presents." Maya quickly walked to the living room, not wanting to deal with her feelings any longer.

Josh crossed his arms and looked at Riley. "I guess we're both hiding our true feelings, huh?"

Riley frowned. "Yeah." Josh was the only one she had told about still liking Lucas. It felt good to have someone that she could share her true feelings with and that also understood her.

"If she decides that she doesn't like Lucas, I think I'm gonna tell her I like her," Joshua stated.

"Really?" Riley widened her eyes. "Do you mind doing that now?"

Josh laughed. "As much as I want to...no. I want her to decide her feelings for herself."

"You're too nice," Riley pouted. "Now let's go before Mom gets mad."

"An angry Topanga is a scary Topanga," he commented with a grin.


	15. A Pear Tree (Joshaya)

**written by Lena **

**Note: The full title is "Snowflakes and a Pear Tree." FFnet again wouldn't let me write the full title.**

"_**On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree" **_

Maya sat by the window, watching as the snowflakes hit the glass and began to pile up along the window sill. The glass was cold to the touch and Maya rested her head in her hands, winter break couldn't seem to come fast enough. Still a whole week before Christmas break. Maya was just waiting for Riley to get back from Christmas shopping. She had wanted to go with but Riley insisted she stay, Maya guessed it was because Riley was going shopping for her secret santa gift.

"Knock, knock," Maya heard a voice say by the door. She glanced up to see none other than Joshua Matthews standing in the door frame. A sudden smile creeped up her face.

"Joshua Matthews," Maya began cooly with what she hoped sounded smooth, "What an unexpected surprise," Maya drawled, grinning madly now. She, like every interaction with Josh, attempted to gain the upperhand; Josh, naturally being the older partner in their blossoming relationship, always had it.

"Well, there are a few things happening today," Josh began, he couldn't stop the smile that seemed to appear whenever Maya was around. "I took my last final, I'm finally home from college, you know, till next semester," Josh paused for Maya to applaud, she just groaned.

"Don't rub it in," Maya replied.

"Well, that's not all the news, I also thought you might like to know that today, and officially for the next few weeks…" Josh trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. Maya could have sworn she saw a blush begin to rise and sure enough, she noticed his ears tinged pink.

"And…" Maya prompted.

"Well, it's you know, that weird few weeks of the year where we're only two years apart? You know, I was just uh…wondering, we could catch a movie or something. Listen, this isn't, I mean, you don't have to…" Josh was growing more uncomfortable by the minute. Maya meanwhile was nearly bouncing from excitement. She hadn't realized how much Josh was in this long game until this moment. She thought about it and realized that for it to be the weird weeks when they were the same age, Maya would have had to have a birthday, which, from what she could recall, she hadn't. She didn't feel like correcting Josh though, in fact, she felt like jumping up and down and screaming and crying and a couple hundred different emotions she couldn't quite place. All this realization happened in the mere seconds of awkward silence in which Josh was painfully avoiding eye contact.

Sarcastic as always, she replied "Well, I don't know, I'll have to check my schedule." Maya dramatically spun on her heel until she was facing Josh and announced, "Okay, I'm free!" She smirked and grabbed her purse from the bay window. She knew if she could see herself, she'd resemble a perky brunette and she tried desperately to remind herself to chill out. She managed to calm herself enough so that the only indication of her excitement was a spring in her footsteps as the pair stepped out the door.

They saw Frozen II, not too romantic and one neither minded seeing. They left the theater, hands close but not touching. "Wanna go for a walk?" Josh suggested. Snow was still falling, the ground coated with a few inches already. They made it to Central Park, streetlights lighting up the walkway. Maya shivered slightly and Josh draped his coat on her arms. He was in a thick wool sweater and didn't mind the cold. Maya and Josh just talked. Josh talked about his classes and college and Maya talked about her art.

"So, would you say college is hard?" Maya asked.

"Well, I don't know. I guess. I didn't fail any classes so maybe that's a good sign," Josh shrugged, chuckling at his own joke. Maya couldn't help but grin. They walked past a sign advertising carriage rides. Maya, having secretly wished to travel in one since she was a young girl, let out an over dramatic sigh.

"You know, my legs _are_ getting a bit tired." Josh, clueless, saw the carriages and suggested a ride. Maya happily agreed. The couple hopped in and the driver threw a heavy blanket over them. They started off in a trot, Maya listened closely to the clomp of the hooves and the crunch of snow beneath the wheels. She watched as the snow continued falling, observing all the people walking around. They traveled by the frozen lake, skaters gliding on the ice.

Josh was observing Maya's amazement and wonder at the world around her and couldn't help but smile to himself. He never realized how beautiful she was, especially when she was in awe.

"Hey Maya." Maya turned her attention away from the window and towards the boy beside her. "You know, I think you're pretty cool, kind of like a little snowflake," Josh said with confidence. Maya grinned, the sparkle in her eyes visible in the dusk light.

"Ooo, did you just call me _pretty_?" Maya provoked.

"I said pretty cool, but I guess you're not half bad looking," he added, making her blush. The carriage was silent, and Josh feared he went too far.

"Hey Josh," Maya interrupted the silence.

"Yeah, Maya?"

"I like you." Maya bumped him with her shoulder, closing the small gap between them. The two suddenly didn't seem worlds away. Maya leaned in to Josh, leaning her head on his shoulder and began humming. Josh listened closely and recognized the old carol. He began humming along with her.

"_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree." _


	16. Snow Day (Rucas)

**written by Lehanna**

**...**

"_**Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful."**_

Riley quickly walked the park, dragging her husband by the arm. "Come on, Lucas! Go faster!" She nearly slipped on the icy ground as she ran.

"The snow isn't going anywhere, Riley," Lucas laughed.

She grinned. "Neither are you, now let's go!" Riley finally let him go to gather some snow. She balled it up and threw it at her husband.

"Hey! I wasn't ready." He got down to make a snowball and threw it at Riley. She chased him around the park with a large snowball in her hand, ready to strike. She tripped and fell down lightly. She didn't hurt herself, luckily, but she did get very cold.

Lucas stopped running to pick her up. "Looks like somebody's a bit clumsy."

Riley accepted Lucas's hand and pulled herself up. She brushed the snow off her body. "Well, that was fun," she sarcastically said. She glanced at the white ground around her. "Hey, you know what I haven't done since I was little?"

"What?" His question was answered as she got down on the ground and started flailing her arms and legs. She was making a snow angel. She ushered for him to join her, so Lucas crouched down and began moving his arms. "I think this resembles a snow demon rather than a snow angel."

"You have to put more effort into it. Like this," she began moving her arms and legs vigorously. After she felt satisfied with her work, she jumped up and observed her snow angel. Lucas did the same. "I think yours needs more work," Riley teased.

"All right, all right. You know what I'm way better at? Snowmen!" Lucas proclaimed. He started rolling a ball around the park, making it bigger and bigger. "Can you do the middle part?"

"Uh, sure. I've actually never made a snowman before." Riley searched for the perfect spot to begin making their's snowman's stomach. She crumbled up some and attempted to roll it, only for it to fall apart. "A little help here please?"

Lucas stopped making his ball and assisted Riley with hers. "First you have to make a snowball, then start rolling it around. You need to change the direction that you're rolling it in to prevent making a snow cylinder. And just pat the ball occasionally to stop excess snow from coming off," he instructed.

They continued with their respective snowballs and soon only the head was left. "We can make this one together," Riley said. They did it the same way they did the other two balls, just for less time to make it smaller.

They lifted the balls on top of each other. Riley stood back, pleased with their snowman's body. They found rocks and two sticks to put on the snowman. "Oh, no," Riley groaned.

Lucas turned his head. "What's wrong?"

"We don't have a carrot for his nose!" She crossed her arms and looked at the snowman gloomily. "I guess we'll have to have a noseless snowman."

Lucas smiled and pulled a carrot out of his pocket. "Good thing I came prepared." He stuck the vegetable in the middle of the top snowball. "There it's perfect."

"It is." Riley got out her phone and snapped a picture of the snowman. "What should we name our new snowchild?"

"Depends. If it's a snowboy, Isaiah. If it's a snowgirl, Maya," Lucas told her. "That's what I would name our future kids."

"I love it." Riley smiled fondly at her husband at the mention of their future kids. "It's getting kind of chilly out here. Want to go back home?"

"Sure," he nodded.

Once they were home Riley, of course, wanted hot cocoa. Lucas then claimed she couldn't live a winter day without it. Riley didn't argue because she knew it was one hundred percent true.

"Did you want to watch a movie?" Riley asked her husband of one year.

He stirred the melting chocolate in the pot. "It's going to be A Cinderella Christmas, isn't it?"

"Of course!" she responded. She put the movie on and wrapped the blanket around herself. Lucas sat down and put his arm around her.

Once the movie was done, Riley was in tears "because of how sweet the movie was!"

"It's definitely not abnormal for you to cry at romance movies, but you've seemed a little extra teary-eyed lately. Are you okay?" Lucas questioned. Usually she told him everything, but something was off about her, and she hadn't said a word.

"Well, I've been waiting for the right time to tell you," Riley started. "I found out yesterday that I'm pregnant."

Lucas got up slowly from the couch. "Are you serious?" She nodded in response. He wrapped her in a hug and kissed her. He was hoping for a child but wasn't expecting one so soon. "Well, then I can't wait to meet little Isaiah or little Maya in nine months."

"Aw, I love you." Tears fell from her eyes. It was nice to know that her future kid would have a good father.

"I love you too," he said as he placed his hand on her stomach.


	17. Miracles (Riley Matthews)

**written by Lena**

**...**

_**** strong trigger warning: death and depression ****_

"_**the cold never bothered me anyway"**_

Riley Matthews struggled to breathe, her lungs burned at the effort. The more she tried to breathe, the harder it was, and the more she needed it. Nowadays, she couldn't remember a time when her body wasn't in constant pain. When her spine didn't feel like thousands of stabbing needles were constantly pricking each nerve along her back, when her neck didn't feel like it was supporting a load of bricks. When her breath didn't catch every time she even thought about moving her arms or when her heart didn't hurt at the memory of her past. In fact, the only parts of herself that didn't sting were her legs. Those were numb, in fact more than numb. They felt empty. As in, Riley could not feel them. Sometimes, on days like today, that was a small respite. But sometimes...most times...she wished that emptiness would go away. That the empty feeling would be filled. Whatever pain or emotion she did feel was a reminder that she was still living. Still breathing. Still human. She would cry, but her body was dehydrated. She stared out the window. The people below mocked her. She watched as couples walked by hand-in-hand. As children went running. She watched cars race by and people carrying shopping bags and stacks of boxes. All of them continuing about, as if there wasn't a young girl suffering above. And to them, to those people below, there wasn't. That girl no one saw, was one that no amount of presents or candy canes or hot chocolate - items that typically accompanied this time of year - could help cure. There was only themselves and their friends and their family. Riley pushed the resentment for the people from her mind. They didn't know. How could they? Riley was insignificant. She wasn't a celebrity, or a billionaire, or whatever it was that would have called attention to herself. No, she was just the girl who had everything one day, and lost it the very next. She couldn't handle thinking about her past because it always led her to the present. It always led her back to the permanent feeling of resentment and anger and emptiness for what she had become.

Outside that window, sat another girl, equally broken. Maya Hart sat, her back against the rough bricks, the cold air nearly freezing the tears on her cheeks. She wanted to, with her whole heart and soul, to open the window, to climb inside the bedroom, and to hear Riley's voice. To hold Riley close. To remind Riley how much she matters. Maya needed to and yet, she used every fiber of her being to resist the temptation. No matter how much she needed to see her best friend, she knew it wouldn't be what she pictured. She knew it would only end in tears. Maya lost her best friend and a piece of her heart the day Riley lost herself. The sunshine was gone, and in its place was a cold-hearted shell who looked through Maya every time she had visited. After the accident, Maya became invisible, Riley saw only the pain and sadness in the stories Maya told. Over the course of a few months, Riley had pushed Maya further away, putting up several walls and no matter what Maya did, she couldn't seem to find a way in. In fact, Riley's walls seemed to strengthen at each of Maya's attempts to chip away the emotions of anger Riley felt. The last straw for Maya was when Riley screamed at her to get out. When Riley denounced her and told her to stop pretending that they were family. To stop acting like everything was fine. Riley used every last bit of energy to push Maya over the edge and she was successful. She left Maya broken.

Riley's mind wandered to Maya. She knew it had to be this way. She hated when Maya visited. She hated when Maya brought up their life before the accident. Riley would never be happy again. Not when even a smile brought a sting of pain across her face and a painful headache at the base of her skull. No. Riley could never be happy while her body was like this. She knew all too well it could have been worse. The funeral she had missed because she had been in a coma for a few weeks told her that. Twelve years old. August Matthews was only twelve years old when he was crossing the street on a snowy day. Two cabs went careening into each other and Auggie was trapped in the middle. The cars hit and spun off each other, one hitting a light post and crushing to a stop. The other spinning into the girl who had heard her brother cry out. Into the girl who had not been watching to make sure her brother was keeping up. The girl who would never forgive herself for as long as she lived. Who would give anything to take her brother's place. The brother that lied in the street, gone before he hit the ground.

The cold wind rustled the chimes hanging outside a window a few stories above Maya's head. What was meant to be peaceful only sounded like chaotic ringing in Maya's ears. Her body was growing numb from sitting outside the window, but she was used to it. She was used to the emptiness that came when the cold wind made its way through each layer of Maya's clothing, through each thick layer of skin, straight through Maya's soul. She actually welcomed the cold chill that filled her body. That was part of the reason she spent everyday at the window sill. Even during the warmer months, the same cold stung her. The cold made her forget about the girl who wanted nothing to do with her. Made her forget about the memories they shared. One day, Maya would get up the courage to knock on the window. She would knock, and she would find the window unlocked. But until then, Maya would use every strength left in her to breathe in. And breathe out.


	18. The Day I Left New York (Shawn Hunter)

**written by Lehanna**

**...**

"Cory, I've been thinking, you know how I was looking for other apartments so that I could move out when Riley's born?" Shawn started. It was currently 2 am, and the two best friends couldn't sleep, so they decided to watch Elf instead.

He was about to tell Cory about his plans to leave New York soon. He was nervous about what the man's reaction would be to the news.

Cory turned his head. "Yeah, what about that? Did you find an apartment you like?"

Before Shawn could respond, a scream calling for Cory rang throughout the small apartment. Cory jumped up and ran into his shared bedroom. "Topanga, are you ok?"

"My water! It broke," Topanga said while heavily breathing. She had never given birth before. She had no idea what to expect. She just knew knew it would be painful. "You need to drive me to the hospital."

"Ok, on it. Shawn! Get the car ready! Topanga's going into labor!" Cory shouted out the doorframe. He almost immediately heard frantic footsteps leaving the room.

"It's gonna be ok," Cory said while squeezing his wife's hand. He ran to grab his and Topanga's jackets.

…

Shawn rubbed his hands across his forehead. Any minute now Riley would be born, and Cory and Topanga would be a million times happier. Any minute now Riley would be born, and Shawn would be a million times less important to his best friends. Not that he was making this birth all about him, he would never do that. He just couldn't help but feel sad about the inevitable happening.

"I'm sure everything's going to be fine," Eric comforted him, not knowing the true source of Shawn's obvious anxiety.

Cory entered the waiting room with glee. "She's so beautiful."

It took no explanation for everyone to know who he was talking about. Shawn got up from his chair. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course." Shawn followed him into the hospital room where a tired Topanga was holding Riley. Cory smiled at his baby daughter. "This is your uncle Shawn, Riley."

The baby giggled as a shaky Shawn picked her up. Shawn couldn't seem to have the courage to look his replacement in this eyes. "She's adorable."

"She is," Topanga agreed.

"Here. You should probably take her back before I drop her," Shawn joked.

This was not unexpected. Shawn always pictured Cory and Topanga getting married and having kids while he was single and childless. You could argue that most people weren't married with kids at twenty-one, but that didn't matter to Shawn. What mattered was that his best friends were moving ahead in life without him. He was once again behind them, and he would probably never catch up.

"I'll, uh, let your parents in," Shawn told Cory awkwardly. In that moment, Shawn hated himself. Instead of being happy for his best friends, he was finding an excuse to be in the other room. Why couldn't he just be happy and except that he would never have what they had?

...

Hours later, Shawn was all-packed and ready to go. He was leaving New York for good. Where life would take him, he had no clue, but he most certaintly wasn't staying here any longer.

"Goodbye, Cory and Topanga," whispered Shawn from outside the apartment building. He was afraid Cory would be overdramatic and insist he stayed, so he left a note on the kitchen counter rather than saying goodbye in person. "I'll miss you."

One thing was on Shawn's mind as he drove to Philadelphia. Would he ever have a family like Cory and Topanga?

...

"So, what do you think you want to get Mom?" Maya asked her dad.

"You mean besides the gift of me?" Shawn smiled. "I don't know. Maybe a nice necklace or something. You?"

It was currently December 2017. Maya and Shawn were walking around the mall, shopping for their friends and family together.

"There's this jacket she really wants. She tried it on last time we were here, remember?" She looked at him sternly. "Don't you dare steal my idea."

Shawn put his hands in the air. "I won't. Don't worry. I'll come up with something even better, because I am better."

"Yeah, right," Maya sarcastically responded. She crossed her arms but had a loving smile on her face. She couldn't help but feel excited whenever he was around, which was now all the time.

The two kept walking until they reached a store Katy frequented at. "How's school?"

"Good," Maya responded.

He looked at her playfully. "I meant besides art class."

She opened her mouth wide in shock and placed a hand on her heart. "Also good! Not as good but also good!"

"I'm just messing with you. You're a very smart girl. Of course you can get good grades in subject besides art," he said, "but I'm gonna take a guess and say you didn't do today's homework yet, right?"

"You know me too well. Although, I did do most of it!" she defended.

"Really? That's a first. What do you have left?" Shawn questioned.

"Math." She sighed. "I hate it. I don't get it at all."

He wrapped his arm around his daughter. "I can help you. But I must warn you, I'll probably be worse at it then you, so be prepared to get a tutor. I get headaches whenever I even hear a math problem."

"Thanks, Dad. I appreciate it," Maya told him.

"Is that appreciation enough to get me an expensive gift?" he queried with a grin.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I make eight dollars an hour. Calm down."

Shawn stopped to look at his daughter fondly. Sixteen years ago he never would have imagined having a wife and daughter. He thought he was destined to be alone. Now he was about to spend his second Christmas with them, and his first Christmas as Maya's official dad.

His past didn't hurt him anymore. He no longer felt unwanted or alone. He was now set on making sure that Maya never felt the way he did, because he would never let anyone grow up like that, especially not his daughter.

**...**

**I apologize for how late this is. I couldn't think of what I wanted to write and kept changing the plot. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**


	19. A Stranger (Rucas)

**written by Lena**

**...**

"_**Santa Baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me, I've been an awful good girl"**_

Riley threw open the doors of the mall, credit card in one hand and a list in the other. A huge smile on her face. The buzz in the air felt palpable as Christmas was nearly a week away. People were running around trying to find the perfect gift for their loved ones for ten dollars or less. Riley was soaking in every second of it. She prefered to do all her shopping in person for two reasons. One, she didn't trust online companies. She had once ordered a princess tiara and one would think paying 80 dollars for a tiara it would be made of something other than plastic and the size meant for a human being, not for her barbie doll. She's not salty, it's fine, but she learned her lesson. And, secondly, probably the most important reason would be due to the fact that when Riley's online, her self control goes from a little bit to zero. Especially because her computer knows her too well and after her hundredth viewing of _Tangled_, _A Cinderella Story_, and Hallmark's _Christmas Calendar_, the computer didn't need much else to know before sending her pop ups of dresses, tiaras, and highheels. So, a couple hundred dollars later, Riley decided she should probably stick to store shopping. Even though her self-control still wasn't great when she saw something sparkly, she was able to keep herself contained because unlike the computer, when she put something in her cart, it didn't have a little cartoon of the item moving to the cart or throw bursts of confetti when she hit the place order button.

Anyways, back to the store. Riley had spent hours making a list of every person she needed to get a gift for and a list of possible items and stores. She walked into the first store and wandered around a bit. She sprayed a few of the perfumes and did a little dance through them as well as tried on a few pieces of costume jewelry and some funky hats. She found Maya a pair of jeans and a few shirts. One with a kitten that was stretching and yawning from a nap and another with a picture of the empire state building. It looked pretty cool, she just hoped Maya liked it. She paid and walked out of the store, catching the smell of honey buns wafting through the mall. She went to get in line and checked Maya's name off her list, satisfied to have accomplished at least one person on her list.

She turned to move forward in line but was met by a crash. The front of her shirt was covered in sticky honey buns. She wasn't angry, but she wasn't feeling particularly pleasant feelings toward the person who rammed into her. That was until she looked up. She was met with green eyes filled with worry and a slight hint of panic. "I'm so sorry!" He stooped down to grab her pencil and notebook she'd dropped. Riley was mesmerized by the boy who rushed to grab some napkins. He returned with napkins and was about to clean up the mess he made but remembered he had no clue who this girl was and also, the mess was a little below her neck. He suddenly felt uncomfortable, finally taking her in.

"Uh, here…" He handed her the napkins, blushing a little bit too.

"Oh, thanks," Riley seemed to trip over her words. She couldn't help but smile at the boy.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going, I think it was the smell of the honey bun messing with my head." The boy chuckled. Riley laughed too, a bit louder than she had intended.

"Oh, yeah, no worries, I love these honey buns, I get them pretty much everytime I come here." Riley's words came out quickly and kinda mumbled.

"Yeah, we don't really have big malls back where I'm from. I'm just kind of here with my family for the holidays," the boy added.

"That's cool, where are you from...uh…"

"Lucas, you can call me Lucas and I'm from Texas. We have malls, but I never go to 'em, they usually consist of a few stores all selling various shades of plaid and cowboy hats and boots. The food courts there sell squirrel kabobs." Riley didn't even realize Lucas was babbling, she could have listened to him talk for hours.

"Oh, well that sounds good! I've never had squirrel before. And I'm Riley Matthews by the way." Riley replied, a little calmer now. "Anyways, so you're just here with family? Why are you at the mall then?" Riley, definitely the prying type, asked.

"Oh, my family is around here somewhere. They had some late shopping to do, I'm supposed to meet them here in a couple hours…" Lucas trailed off.

"Yeah, I've got some more shopping to do too," Riley added. She glanced back at the mall and then at her phone, it was already one and she had promised Maya she wouldn't be too long. Both were silent, the awkwardness almost tangible before Riley blurted, "You could come with, I mean I could show you around the different stores if you want." Riley turned to herself and subtly put her face in her hands, cringing at her forwardness.

"That'd be great!" Lucas replied, not noticing it. Riley smoothly slid her palms from her face through her hair, hoping to make the movement look nonchalant. Too bad she got her fingers stuck in a particularly tight knot. She cringed as she removed her fingers.

"Okay, well let's get some hot chocolate then, I'm not really in the mood for a honeybun anymore." They both chuckled and Riley led the way.

"So, do you like living in New York?"

"Yeah, I've lived here my whole life," Riley replied. Intensely focused on her drink. "Well, what about you?"

"Well, it's a lot colder but I've found the people a lot nicer than I thought they'd be," He replied, smiling at her. Riley peeked up from her drink and gave him a small smile back.

"Yeah, I'd say we've got some pretty great people here," Riley added, thinking of all the people who meant so much to her and somehow, someway hoping this boy would become one of them.

"Well if they're all as welcoming as you, especially after being hit with sticky food court food, then maybe I should stay…" Lucas trailed off.

"Stay? I thought you were just visiting family?" Riley asked absentmindedly.

"Well, we are but my father is moving here soon and I'm supposed to make a decision whether I wanted to go with," He revealed. He felt as if he could tell Riley anything despite having only just met her.

"Oh, well I don't know if my vote counts but that'd be cool! You could even attend the school I do, you know, meet my friends and the teachers! Oh you'd love Maya and Farkle…Oh you have to meet Farkle!" Riley was opening up more and more as well, nearly jumping at Lucas who she felt as if she'd known for years.

"Farkle?" Lucas just questioned, the name sounding so odd it did in fact pique his curiosity.

"Yeah! Woah, it'd actually be p-..." Riley cut herself off, suddenly realizing she probably sounded crazy.

"Ok, I think I've got to meet this Farkle now." Lucas chuckled. Already making up his mind. The two walked by a fountain and Lucas offered Riley a coin. "Make a wish?" Riley smiled, opening her hand to reveal her own coin. She made sure to throw a coin in, sometimes more, whenever she came to the mall.

"Oh haha, you know we have a saying in Texas."

"What's that?" Riley asked.

"Great minds think alike," Lucas replied with another smile. Riley rolled her eyes.

"I'll trade you," Riley said, taking Lucas' coin and handing him hers. She watched as he took the coin between his fingers. He closed his eyes tightly and blew on the coin.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Riley asked, starring with part wonder, part amusement at the little ritual.

"Shhh, I'm making a wish, it's another thing we do back in Texas." Riley allowed him to finish his dramatics, including the winding of his arm like a baseball pitcher only to gently toss the coin into the water.

"Your turn," Lucas said, turning to Riley who was nearly crying with laughter.

"Okay, should I do it the Texas way, or the New York way?"

"What's the New York way?" Lucas asked. Riley smirked and began to put on her own show. She did a little dance around the fountain, skipping and waving her hands in the air. She came to a stop in front of Lucas and began balancing the coin on her head. "Okay, now we gotta wait five seconds. It's all about balancing out the universe so the wish comes true," Riley added matter-of-factly to Lucas who only nodded with a serious expression.

"I see," he offered. Finally, Riley tossed the coin in.

"Is that really your tradition?" Lucas asked.

Riley retorted, "Was that _really_ your tradition?" Lucas just replied with a hearty laugh. They continued walking around the malls, moving in and out of several of the stores. Riley ended up checking off most the names and having a ton of fun doing it. She tried to call Maya while in a Macy's but got sent to voicemail.

Their trip was coming to an end, the pair laughing and chatting comfortably with each other. "Well, I'd better get back." Lucas said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess I'd better finish up and get back home too…" Riley added.

"Yeah, but hey, I'll see you again next semester hopefully," Lucas replied.

"Really!?" Riley asked, excited by the news. Lucas couldn't help but smile are her excitement. They exchanged numbers and went on their merry ways, excited for the new year ahead.


	20. Ice Skating (Shawn and Maya Friendship)

**written by Lehanna**

**...**

"I finally found the perfect recipe for the Christmas ham," Katy told Shawn, "so everything is all prepared for tomorrow."

"That's good. What did you want to do today?" asked Shawn. He wanted to do something special for the holiday. He didn't have many Christmas traditions with his father, but he wanted to start some with his wife and daughter.

Katy frowned. "I don't know. Maya?"

Maya, who was sitting on the couch, looked up from the TV. She pondered on the question. After some thought, she responded, "We never really did anything special on Christmas Eve before. Well, besides throwing snowballs at skaters in Rockefeller Center." She chuckled joyously at the memories.

"Oh, yeah. You mentioned that before, right?" He suddenly had a great idea for a fun activity that all three of them could do. "I used to go ice skating all the time. What if we did that?"

Maya tensed up at the proposal. Katy noticed and said, "Maya's never been ice skating before. She's scared."

"Am not! I just don't see the point and think it's dumb," she insisted. It was important to Maya that she had a reputation of being fearless. That would go down the drain if people, mainly Shawn, knew she was afraid of something as simple as ice skating.

Shawn didn't believe her lie for a second, mostly because she looked like she wanted to throw up at the very suggestion of going ice skating. "Then you'd have no problem going ice skating with us, correct?"

Not wanting to seem like a scaredy-cat, Maya agreed. "I guess."

The nauseous feeling only grew stronger for Maya once they arrived at the ice skating rink. One thing was for sure, she was not stepping foot on that devilish icy ground. Her parents couldn't drag her there even if they wanted to, which they did.

"One pair of size seven women's skates, one pair of size six women's skates, and one pair of size ten men's skates," Katy requested to the worker.

While the man was getting the ice skates, Maya was thinking of a plan on how not to skate. Could she fake being ill? Could she say she sprained her ankle? Maya's thoughts were interrupted by Katy handing her the skating shoes. "You guys go first. I'll just stand here listening to the Christmas music," she offered.

"We should all go at the same time," Shawn said.

Maya cringed as she put on her skates, knowing there was no way out without looking like a coward. She tried to remind herself that she's Maya Hunter; she doesn't get scared.

Shawn sensed her distress and held out his arm. "Here, you can hold onto me."

She took his arm, probably appearing like a scared little kid, and stepped on the ice. Shawn attempted to show her how to skate while Maya held onto him for dear life. "Now you try," he instructed.

She did as she was told, only almost falling twice, which was a win if asked her. "Ok, this isn't as bad...I mean dumb as I thought."

"Good. Now, let go of my hand."

Maya stared at him. "What?"

Shawn stifled a laugh at the girl. "Come on, you'll do fine. I'll catch you if you fall," he coaxed her.

For a second, Maya inched away from him, but she instantly moved back closer to him. "You know what? I think I need more practice."

"Ok, fine," Shawn broke. He would probably be fifty by the time he convinced her to skate on her own. At least he got her on the ice.

"You know, this whole thing shows just how much I trust you," she told him. "I would never trust Mom to keep me up."

"Oh? Well, I'm honored then."

They skated together with Katy close by. She watched the scene with a bright smile on her face. Eventually, she decided to join them. The three held hands as they skated, with Maya in the middle to "prevent an injury even more."

After a few hours (or what felt like a day), the family got off the ice. Maya would have to admit that it was actually kind of a fun experience, minus the parts where she thought she was going to die and be trampled on by some snotty seven-year-old.

Shawn and Katy chatted about how much fun they had while Maya tried to get those death skates off her feet as soon as possible. She glanced up to see Shawn staring at her. "Maybe you'll skate by yourself next time."

"There's a next time?!" Maya said a little too loudly. It drew the attention of a few people, which Maya ignored.

"I was hoping," Shawn laughed. "How could I make this terrible experience up to you?"

"Tacos for dinner?" she requested hopefully.

"Tacos it is," he agreed with a smile. "I should've known you would say that."

**...**

**Yes, this is the seventh time I've written a Shawn and Maya story. Yes, I am aware that is excessive. Yes, I will continue to write about them.**


	21. Christmas Must Be Something More

**written by Lena**

**...**

"_**what if ribbons and bows didn't mean a thing, would the song still survive without five golden rings?"**_

Christmas was less than a week away and the first year Riley Matthews began to question Christmas. It was already so close to Christmas and Riley just couldn't seem to get behind the idea of celebration. She asked Cory and Topanga and they said it was about being with family, but she still didn't understand that either. She was with her family all year, why would Christmas be more special than the spring or summer time. She sighed in frustration, she really wanted to be as excited as she used to be this time of year. Instead, all she could focus on was how everyone played the same songs and strung the same lights and even drank the same beverage. Where was the fun? The excitement? She felt like a grinch but she just couldn't seem to muster up a happy smile this year. She felt burned out like a bulb in a string of lights and when one light goes out, the rest inevitably follow. Her friends and family noticed her behavior and did their best to cheer her up.

After the failure with her parents, they sent Auggie in, hoping maybe his youth could help.

"Hey Auggie," Riley said, scooting over at the window so the boy could sit next to her.

"Riley, what's wrong? I thought you loved Christmas!" Auggie began, worried for his sister.

"I don't think you understand," Riley began, not wanting to break the news to Auggie.

"Yeah I do, you hate Christmas now don't you?" Auggie replied with a matter-of-fact tone.

"No, I don't hate Christmas, I just don't see the point of it," Riley replied definitely. At least she didn't think she did. If anything she felt lukewarm to the idea.

"Well, the point is the presents and Santa...duh," Auggie told her.

"Yeah, but there's gotta be more than that right?"

"I don't know, maybe?" Auggie replied, hoping down of the seat with a shrug, "Maybe it's about family, that's what mom and dad were saying." And with that, Auggie skipped out of the room, content with his attempts and still filled with childlike wonder of the seasons. Meanwhile, Riley remained in her seat at the window. She noticed snow beginning to fall and two faces appear in the window. Farkle and Lucas waved and she quickly opened the window.

"Hey Riley," the two boys greeted in unison.

"Hey guys," Riley replied in a bored tone.

"You still bummed about Christmas?" Farkle asked, taking off his scarf and sitting down beside her. Lucas sat on the other side.

"Not bummed, just kinda tired with it," Riley replied with a sigh.

"But why Riley? We don't get it, we thought you loved Christmas," Lucas added.

"I do but it's tiring you know, I just can't seem to figure out the true meaning of it all," Riley replied.

"Well, Riley the true meaning is a time to relax, to give gifts, to show others how much they mean to you," Farkle explained. Riley shook her head, confused.

"But shouldn't we do that all year?"

"Well, yeah but I mean, this is when everyone usually does it…" Farkle trailed off, beginning to doubt his own reasons.

"Well, for me it's about traditions. Back in Texas, it wasn't ever cold during Christmas time but we did lots of things together like getting a tree, well, it was a cactus but we put ornaments on it, and we even strung lights. It was something the family did together. The town would get together every year and we'd have an annual Christmas Eve feast at the church. It was pretty cool, do you have anything like that here?" Lucas added with a smile at the fond memories.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun, what do you guys do now that you're not in Texas?" Riley asked.

"Well, we still do some of the stuff like the lights, but typically we go back home to visit family."

"Oh, okay," Riley replied, wishing she could conjure up some joy within herself but she just couldn't find it. Lucas' family traditions sounded like fun, but she didn't really see why it gave meaning to the time of year. Lucas with a nervous expression glanced over to Farkle who looked equally perplexed. They really had no clue how to handle the girl who used to sing and jump around to Christmas carols and now sat idly by like a Scrooge, wishing for Christmas to be over. Riley noticed their stares.

"Guys, don't worry, I'm totally fine," Riley said unconvincingly, "I'm going to be okay I think I just need some time to think." The two boys looked as if they wanted to protest, but instead Farkle put back on his scarf and the two climbed out the window.

"We're headed to get some hot chocolate, want to come with us?" Farkle asked, popping his head back into the room.

"I'm good, thanks though," Riley said with a smile. The two boys left and Riley heard a knock at the door. Her parents called for whoever it was to come in.

Shawn and Maya had entered, Cory doing his usual running and screaming and hugging with Topanga rolling her eyes behind him. "Hey Cory and Topanga!" Shawn greeted. Maya meanwhile headed to Riley's room. She found her staring longingly out the window. "Hey, whatcha doing?" Maya asked, sitting down next to Riley and following her gaze to the streets below. Riley heaved another sigh.

"Oh, nothing…life…the season…all of it I guess," Riley replied.

"Okay…" Maya replied, the gears in her brain twisting, trying to figure out what was going on with Riley.

"Hey Maya," Riley began, sitting up and turning to her best friend. "What's the point of Christmas?"

"Well, that's a big one," Maya replied, surprised by Riley's question. "Well, my mother used to tell me this story. It was of a couple, they were traveling and one night, they couldn't find a place for the woman to have her child. They ended up going to a stable and she had her baby there," Maya began to tell the story she could recall so vividly, especially the image of her mother who would weave this story on Christmas Eve, reminding Maya that Christmas isn't about the presents they couldn't afford, but about the birth of a Savior. "So, the three shepherds came, with the three different gifts, one was gold, and the other two had weird names, anyways, that's what Christmas is," Maya ended and Riley was interested.

"Wait, so that's why we have Christmas?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, I thought everyone knew," Maya replied, shocked that she knew something Riley didn't.

"Well, I think I've heard the story, I just never paid much attention I guess," She replied, contemplating the story.

"Yeah Riley, this time of year is meant to celebrate, that's why we have the lights and parties and family." This was Maya's favorite time of year because her mother tried so hard to get her something special, tried so hard to make each Christmas the perfect one, and now they had Shawn and a family and a place to call home. Still, she wouldn't forget to thank God for giving her these gifts.

"So, we're celebrating God then?"

"Yeah, and because of that, we get to celebrate love, peace, and joy, all the things you used to love," Maya added with a smile, trying to dig out the old Riley.

Riley smiled back, grateful for her friend. "Thanks, I think I understand…and I also think I have some decorating to do!" Riley added with a smile. She got off the bay window and began searching for her special box of Christmas decorations and strands of lights for her room. With a simple reminder, Riley felt invigorated, saddened by the fact that Christmas was five days away and she still had so much holiday cheer to make up for!


	22. Midnight (Joshaya)

**written by Lehanna**

**...**

Riley planted a bouquet of balloons on a stool. Everything was now all set for the New Year's party she was hosting on the roof of her apartment. The start of a new decade called for a special celebration in Riley's mind.

And while Maya was as excited about the year changing, there was one thing she was looking forward to. Riley's uncle, Joshua Matthews, would be attending the party. That information was enough to keep Maya daydreaming about the event until it finally came.

"It's time!" Riley announced once her watch struck eleven. Her parents and Auggie entered the roof almost immediately after. Then Maya and her parents minutes later.

"I see you went all out," Maya noted, taking in her surroundings. "How Riley of you."

"Yep," Riley grinned. The brunette took one look at her best friend and knew what she was thinking. "Josh will be here any minute."

And two minutes later, he did arrive. His eyes traveled to Maya as soon as he walked in. As much as he enjoyed hanging out with his family, this was what he was looking forward to all day long, the moment he could see the gorgeous blonde again. After he got done chatting with his family, he was finally free to talk to Maya. "Hey."

She had a blank look on her face in an effort to appear uninterested and nonchalant. "Oh, hey."

"So...you're going to college soon. Have you sent in any applications?"

Maya looked at him and sighed. "Yeah, to NYU, because I live in New York. Riley and I have actually been talking about going to Pennbrook since her parents and my dad went there."

"And? Did you get in?" he asked. He was hoping that she would get into NYU so they would be in the same college for a year.

"Waitlisted into NYU and accepted into Pennbrook," Maya told him. "I'm not really excited about college. It's just so scary. I don't even know if I'm smart enough."

He took a seat on the bench, and so did she. "Maya, you are smart enough. You got into college!"

"Thanks." She gazed up at the stars, which were hard to see as they were in New York after all. "Can I ask you for some advice?"

"Of course," he agreed and waited for her to speak.

She turned to him to look him in the eyes."There's this art school I really want to go to. My parents think I should apply, but I'm scared. I don't know if I'm good enough, and even if I am, I'll be all alone."

"I think that if you want to go there, you should apply. You're crazy talented. And don't worry about being alone. You'll make new friends, but if you don't and end up hating everyone there, you'll still have your friends here." He smiled. As much as he wanted her to go to NYU, he didn't want her to miss out on the chance to pursue her dreams.

She sat there thinking about his words. Suddenly she felt better and more confident about applying to the art college. "I guess I'll apply, but I still don't know what I want to do, if I do get in."

"Well, I'll be here if you need more advice." Joshua added, "Better yet, just ask your parents."

"I'll ask you. My mom's advice is to take classes I understand and my dad's advice is to go for more than two years." She laughed. "My uncles aren't much of a help either."

"Ok, then." It felt good to have a regular conversation with Maya. For once it didn't feel like they were three years apart. They were just a guy and a girl talking about college, that happened to like each other of course.

They sat in a comfortable silence until Maya spoke again, "One more thing, you know that thing about whoever you're with at midnight on New Year's is who you're gonna be with for the rest of your life?" Maya started.

"Yeah?"

"And usually that means kissing."

His eyes shot open. "I, uh, I, um, Maya…" he stammered. "Long game, remember?"

"Oh, come on! I'm turning eighteen in less than a month anyways. One kiss isn't gonna hurt," she reasoned. This was the whole reason why she wanted to be here in the first place, so she could kiss him. She liked him ever since she first met him at eight years old. She had played the long game long enough. "Please?"

His mind told him no, but his heart told him yes. He sat there conflicted about the proposal. Perhaps she was right. One kiss wouldn't be so terrible, three years wasn't that much, and both of them wanted to do this. "Ok. We'll kiss at midnight."

Maya's lips formed a grin. She had to stop herself from squealing like Riley would do. Instead, she calmly said, "Great! I just need to go over there for a minute." She pointed to her best friend and went to the girl.

"How was talking to Josh?" Riley queried. She still wasn't completely sold on the whole Maya-and-Josh-liking-each-other thing, but as long as her uncle and best friend were happy, she was happy.

"We're gonna kiss at midnight," Maya blurted out, now unable to contain herself.

"Ew, that's my uncle but congrats!" Riley responded. They talked about their plans for the next year until Riley checked her watch. "Well, it's 11:59. You better get back over there."

Maya nodded and went back to Josh. "About a minute 'til 2020."

"Exciting and nerve-wracking, isn't it?" Josh responded. Soon the countdown started, and their hearts started beating faster in their chests. Josh leaned in closer to Maya.

"...3...2...1!" Finally, their lips touched. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was a kiss and that was all that mattered to Maya. It was, to put it in a cheesy way, magical.

Josh stared at her. "Maya, during that short kiss I've been thinking."

"About what in such a short time?" she smirked, having no clue what he was going to ask.

"How about we end the long game right now?" He waited for her to answer, only for her to wrap her arms around him and plant a kiss on his lips. He laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."


	23. Meet the Family (Joshaya and Shaty)

**written by Lena**

**...**

"'_**Cause baby it's cold outside"**_

Maya sat on the couch anticipating the knock at the door that was supposed to come any minute now. She wore a long sweater dress and had snowflake pins in her hair, courtesy of her mother who was also dressed up and waiting. They both had broad smiles and the excitement in the little apartment was palpable. Tonight would be the night Joshua Matthews would be formally introduced as Maya's boyfriend. Shawn was out picking up some bread that was forgotten for the dinner Katy was preparing for all of them to get to know one another.

A knock sounded and Katy and Maya both jumped up. Maya rushed to the door, but catching herself, she patted her skirt and hair before opening up. Maya frowned when she saw Shawn on the other side. She trudged back to the seat next to her mother.

"Well, I've never been so insulted," Shawn said with a humph, carrying the paperbag he was carrying to the kitchen.

"I thought you were just getting bread," Katy asked, standing up to see what Shawn could have possibly bought during his five minute shopping spree.

"Yeah, but then I saw this game, I thought we could play it when Josh gets here," Shawn replied, pulling the bread out of the bag.

"What game is that?" Katy asked, trying to peek in the bag but Shawn was quicker, closing up the bag and holding it high above Katy's head. Well, not too high because they're both pretty short people, but Shawn is stronger and therefore was able to fend off Katy's advances to grab it.

"You guys will see when we play it," He responded with a smirk. Maya, who had been distracted by her nerves piped in.

"We are not playing a game with Josh, he's coming by to meet you guys, we're gonna eat, and then go to a movie." Maya deadpanned.

"Oh all right," Katy responded, rolling her eyes.

"We'll see…" Shawn added. At that, there was a knock at the door. Maya sprinted for the door a second time, collected herself, and opened it. Josh stood with a bunch of flowers in one hand and his other arm rubbing the back of his neck, just as nervous as Maya who was hyper aware of her clammy hands on the steel door knob.

"Hey Josh," she said with a squeak.

"Hey Maya." Josh smiled and Maya grabbed his arm, pulling him through the doorway.

"Hello Mr. Mrs. Har- I mean Hunter," Josh corrected. Maya found his nervousness attractive but hoped the whole night wasn't going to go like this.

"Hi Josh," Katy started, "I've heard a lot about you," Katy said. She finished washing her hands and dried them before walking over to shake Josh's hand.

Shawn in step behind Katy, added "Glad to finally meet you." A timer went off in the kitchen and Katy slightly jumped, "Must be the chicken!" She announced before heading to the kitchen. She brought it to the kitchen table which had been set earlier and it was time to eat. Maya whispered a silent _Thank You _to the chicken, glad it was done in time so the couple could avoid awkward small talk while they waited.

Maya and Josh sat across from each other with Katy and Shawn at the head of each end. Over the course of the dinner, the four grew more comfortable with each other, Shawn and Katy probing Josh with questions about college and his future. Josh didn't seem to mind though. When the dinner ended Josh took his plate to the sink and Katy was impressed.

"Oh, it's nice to know someone has manners around here," Katy said pointedly. Not to Maya though.

"Hey, I take my plate," Shawn defended. He grabbed his plate and brought it to the sink. "See."

"Oh, my mistake," Katy replied, rolling her eyes. Shawn never took his plate and it didn't bother Laty, but she did like to poke him about it from time to time.

"Well, we're gonna go," Maya said, ready to race out the door when the sound wooshed through the apartment, the lights shutting off with it. "Hey!" Maya flicked on the switch by the door to no avail. The power was out.

"Okay, I'll go see what's going on, Shawn announced, grabbing a flashlight from the draw in the kitchen. He walked out, meanwhile Katy grabbed her phone which had several weather reminders.

_Snow Storm Alert. Blizzard headed towards New York City. Snowstorm projected to last from Sunday, December 22 8 pm to Monday, December 23 8 am. Power Outages across the city. Stay inside. _

Katy sighed, she held the phone out to Maya and turned to look out the window. Sure enough, the snow swirled across the window, thick enough that Katy could not see past it.

Shawn came back in and said, "Power to the building was out but the apartment has a backup generator. It will be using it to keep the heat to the apartments running, everything else would be out until further notice." Maya sighed heavily before plopping herself on the couch. Josh sat beside her.

"Now what?" Josh asked.

"Well, let's get some candles first." Katy went to the kitchen and got some candles, they had a variety from large scented to small ones they used to put inside pumpkins. Setting them out, the apartment was a little brighter.

"Why don't we play the game I got," Shawn suggested, headed to the kitchen to retrieve the bag.

"What game?" Josh chimed. Shawn pulled the box out of the bag, and Katy frowned.

"Monopoly?" She began. "Shawn, you know how I feel about that game," Katy said to Shawn, giving him a look.

"We haven't played this in forever, come on!" Shawn replied. Katy glanced at Maya, who was mildly interested in the game.

"Fine, but I can't be responsible for how I act. You know how competitive I am," Katy warned.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me," Shawn replied, thinking back to the memory when Katy and Shawn had joined the Matthews Family Game Night and craziness ensued. A craziness by the name of Katy whose fake monopoly money went to her head.

They opened the box and Shawn dealt out the money, declaring himself the banker. Maya chose the dog, Katy the ship, Shawn the car, and Josh the top hat.

The game started slowly with Maya opting to buy every single property she landed on. Josh on the other hand, saved his money for better squares and refused to buy anything right off. Shawn's first turn was a double that landed him on community chest. After collecting money from each player, he rolled again and landed on Chance. Collecting another $25 from each player. Katy huffed and rolled. Sadly getting doubles as well, landed herself on the Income Tax square. She shelled over the money, rolled again, and landed in the visiting part of the jail. Already off to a great start she reluctantly handed the dice to Maya. The game continued in a similar fashion and about 45 minutes later, the players were deep in concentration. Maya had several random properties and was neither winning nor losing. Katy sadly owned two properties, and to her dismay, was nearly bankrupt. She landed in jail no less than three times already and it seemed as if everytime she went around the board she had to give up the two hundred she had to property tax, despite having almost zero property. Josh was doing a bit better than Maya, he had a handful of properties and a full color family of magenta, including St. Charles Place. He was gearing up to buy some houses and still had quite a bit of cash left. Shawn on the other hand was far far ahead cash wise. His streak of luck never stopped. He landed on the free parking spot two times gaining all the cash in the middle as well as owned nearly the whole corner by the _Go to Jail _space. He just needed Atlantic and Pacific Avenue to start placing homes on the yellow and green family. Sadly, Maya owned those two and being the negotiated she is, wished to bankrupt Shawn. Until he was willing to give her a couple thousand, which he most certainly had, he would have to wait.

"Come on Maya, I can give you another one of my squares instead," He offered.

Maya tapped her chin, then leaned over the board and said "Nope." The game continued and everytime it seemed someone was about to run out of money (Maya or Katy that is) they gained a bit more money to keep the game going.

"Gahhh!" Katy screamed after rolling doubles a third time. She thought her luck was turning around, sadly she was mistaken.

"Go to jail!" Maya shouted in response. Katy begrudgingly moved her piece.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Josh asked.

"Going to jail, I rolled doubles three times," Katy replied.

"What? You don't go to jail for that," Josh replied, confused.

"Um, I'm pretty sure you do," Maya chimed. "We always play it this way."

"Well that's wro-" He stopped himself. Maya was giving him a look.

"Wait, really?" Katy was intrigued, mainly because she didn't want to be stuck in jail again.

"Mom!?" Maya turned to her mother. "You know we always play that way!" Maya was getting upset. Partly because she was dangerously close to going bankrupt and if Katy went first, then Maya wouldn't be the loser. The other part of her had expected Josh to defend her.

"What? I know…Josh, we do play it that way," she said. Josh, instead of giving up, continued to push.

"Shawn, what do you think?" The group turned to him. Shawn had remained silent, he agreed with Josh but didn't feel like telling his wife and daughter they were wrong.

"Well…uh…" Shawn stalled and the lights above them flickered and turned on. "Aye, the lights are back on!"

The group was distracted and Shawn announced, "Looks like I won, anyways are guys going to go and catch that movie? I'm sure they've got another showing," Shawn said hurriedly. Katy huffed.

"Isn't it still snowing though?" Maya asked.

"Oh, well…" Shawn began gathering the money and put the pieces away.

"Hey!" The three said in unison, catching on to what Shawn did.

"Too late, guess we'll just have to play a different game," Shawn shrugged and Katy punched him lightly on the arm. Shawn held up his hands, "Hey, I guess I deserve that. Maya rolled her eyes.

"I think I'll pick the next game." She said and smiled at the scene.

**...**

**Our apologies for the late update!**


	24. Best Friends (BMW trio friendship)

**written by Lehanna**

**...**

(set during season 7 of Boy Meets World)

"_**My winter nights are taken up by static**_

_**Stress and holiday shopping traffic"**_

"Well, it's the holidays again!" Cory announced. "You know what that means!"

Shawn sighed. He knew exactly what Cory meant. It was that time again where he had to get the perfect gift for Cory, who always seemed to know what to get Shawn. For most of his life, he couldn't afford getting Cory anything, but last year and this year he finally could. It was a relief but also a burden. How can you buy a present for someone who's amazing at giving gifts?

"We get to buy each other presents!" Topanga cheered. She would be spending Christmas with her boyfriend and his family, so she had an extra amount of jolliness like Cory. Shawn found this slightly annoying as he didn't have much Christmas spirit himself, but he didn't tell them. Instead he just pondered on what to get Cory.

Cory ended up leaving later, leaving Shawn and Topanga alone. She sat next to Shawn with a beam on her face. "So, what are you getting him?"

"Uh...I don't know. What are you getting him?" he responded.

"Well, I haven't thought much about it, but," she pulled out a long list of items, "These are some possible things I've been thinking about getting him."

Shawn studied the enormous list. He suddenly felt worried about what he was going to get Cory. "Yeah, you really didn't think much about it at all."

"You know, since you're his best friend and I'm his girlfriend, it's kind of like we're competing for his affection," Topanga laughed.

"We are, aren't we?" It was no secret that Shawn was sometimes jealous of Topanga and Topanga was sometimes jealous of Shawn. While they were friends, they competed a lot to be Cory's best friend.

"Not that it's that serious or anything," Topanga clarified, "but if it were a competition, I would win."

Shawn scoffed and looked his friend straight in the eye. "Really? You think you know my own best friend better than I do?"

"Well he's my boyfriend!" Topanga shot back. "How about really do turn this into a competition. We both get him a gift, and then we ask him which one he likes best."

Shawn thought about it. "Ok, I'm in. Loser has to buy milkshakes?"

"I'll take a large chocolate then." She smiled proudly and walked off to head to the store to start shopping for Cory. She was one hundred percent sure that she was going to win.

Half an hour later, Shawn wandered around a random store in the mall, searching for the perfect gift. There was only one problem. He had no idea what to buy Cory. He sighed. "Topanga has a whole list and I can't think of one thing!"

He couldn't buy an expensive gift, due to him not having a lot of money. If only he hadn't quit working for the mafia a few Christmases ago…

Shawn stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar person. "Topanga!" he gasped.

"Shawn," she said monotonously.

His eyes landed on her hands to see if she was holding anything yet, which she didn't. She seemingly did the same. "So, Topanga, did you see anything good?"

"Not yet," she shrugged. "Did you?"

"I saw a lot of things that he would love," Shawn replied stiffly.

She gave him a warm smile. "That's good. Well, I'll get going. Bye!"

"Bye," he mumbled while in his thoughts. Truthfully, he didn't see anything at all that he thought Cory would be interested in. He just didn't want Topanga to know that.

And as much as he searched and searched, he couldn't find anything that reached his standards. Whatever those were. It was now the day before Christmas Eve and Shawn was panicking.

Topanga had already gotten her gift for Cory. It was a white, chunky-knit sweater with the word "celery" written on it. "Isn't that amazing? It's just like the poster he has in his room!"

"Yeah, amazing," Shawn responded.

She nodded. "So what'd you get him?"

He looked at her, debating whether or not to tell her the truth. He finally decided to tell her how he's been feeling. "I didn't get him anything yet. I've just been so stressed. I need to find the perfect present, but I don't know what that is."

Topanga frowned at him. She replied in a soft tone, "Aw, Shawn. Don't worry so much! I may be a little too competitive, but it's still a friendly contest that's just for fun."

"No, that's the thing. If you win, then that proves that YOU'RE his best friend. I don't want to lose him to you," he admitted. Shawn glanced down at his feet.

She laid a hand on his shoulder. "You are his best friend. While I am a close second, you know him better than I do. Even if you don't win, you still be our best friend. We'll always be best friends."

"We?" Shawn smiled slightly. He sighed and pondered for a moment. He got up from the Matthews's couch. "Thank you. If you excuse me, I need to go Christmas shopping."

Finally, the formerly dreaded holiday had arrived. After all the other gifts were open, Cory was finally allowed to open Shawn's and Topanga's gifts. They didn't tell him which was which to prevent bias.

He picked up the box with blue wrapping paper decorated with snowflakes first. He ripped the paper until he could see the white box under it, then he took the top off. "A celery sweater? Where did you find this?! Heaven?"

Cory set it to the side and picked up the shiny green gift bag. Inside was a big red ornament with a picture of Cory and Topanga that was taken on their wedding day. Cory gaped at the gift. "Wow, this is wonderful. I think I know who gave me this, though," he smiled.

He struggled with picking the winner, as he was deciding between two great gifts and between his best friends. "I think I'm gonna have to go with the sweater. It speaks to me."

"Yay!" Topanga cheered. "Wait, how did I win and lose at the same time? You picked a sweater with a vegetable on it over an ornament of us?"

"What?" Cory questioned, confused.

Shawn spoke up, "I gave you the ornament. Because when you guys spend Christmas at your own house, it doesn't matter whether you guys have a real tree or an aluminum tree. What matters is that you're together."

The couple smiled tearfully at their friend. Cory put the ornament on the tree in front of them. "I think we have a new winner."

Shawn took out an ornament of himself and placed it right next to the Corpanga bulb. "And I'm right here. Always."


	25. Winter Wonderland (Lucaya)

**written by Lena**

**...**

"_**we could let our friends crash in the living room"**_

"Maya, Maya, Maya…" Lucas said in a calming voice. "Just chill out, everything is going as planned," He said while opening the oven. He pulled out a tray of cookies for the party the young couple would be throwing tomorrow.

"I can't relax! There's too much to do! Those cookies aren't decorated, the table isn't set, I don't know what channel Christmas music is on, and these antlers make me look fat…" She said with a sigh, her emotions raging.

"Maya," Lucas tried again. He set the tray down and took Maya's hands. "You look beautiful and this party is going to be great," Lucas reassured her. The two took steadying breaths and they continued preparing their home for the party.

With Lucas' help, the house was decorated from head to toe. As Maya had grown up, she has come to appreciate Christmas traditions her mother passed down to her.

People started arriving on schedule, Riley showing up first with a poinsettia plant for the couple and bags of presents wrapped in sparkly red and green paper decorated with phrases like _Joy to the World_ and _Winter Wonderland_."Peaches!" she exclaimed.

"Sunshine!" Maya cried back. Riley set down the plant and pulled Maya into a hug. Maya returned it, happy to be in the arms of her best friend. Riley had been on a trip for the last few weeks, having graduated college, she was helping charities from finding puppies a forever home to cleaning up the beaches in California.

"How are you!? What's up? You have to tell me everything!" Maya exclaimed, walking over to the couch.

"Well, I've seen so much, remind me to show you pics of me by the hollywood sign. And snorkeling in the Great Barrier Reef! Oh Maya, I wish you were doing this with me!" Riley exclaimed, excited.

"Ah, maybe someday, I've been pretty busy here," She gestured to the home.

"Oh, I know! The home looks beautiful! How are you two doing?" Riley looked around, pictures already dotting the walls and a bunch of mismatched furniture leaving the home with a warm, cozy feel.

"Oh, we're doing really well! It's almost anniversary soon and we're planning a trip to Texas right after Christmas." Maya replied, mirroring Riley's excitement.

"That's awesome! I'm so happy for you guys," Riley replied with a smile. The doorbell rang again and Maya opened to reveal Katy and Shawn with the Matthews in toe behind them.

They cheered, crying "Merry Christmas!" Their voices overlapping each other as they made their way through the small doorway. They shook the snow from their feet and from their coats.

"Welcome!" Lucas called, coming up behind Maya. He had been carving a turkey and still had on an embarrassing _Kiss the Cook_ apron.

"Ahhh, hi!" The group called out. The small home was soon filled with several bodies. Farkle and Isadora showed up later and Zay was fashionably late as always.

As soon as he stepped through the door, he asked "When are we gonna start eating?" Riley was closest to the door and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Zay exclaimed, giving Riley a look and rubbing the base of his skull. He didn't stay mad though.

"Okay, let's eat!" Lucas announced and the crowd went to the table. Paper plates and mismatched silverware was set out and the family shared stories of adventures. Riley captivated the table with tales of her expeditions, surprising and worrying Cory who hadn't realized the danger his little girl was putting herself into.

"Wait…that's what you meant by skydiving? I thought that was something else…" Cory cut off Riley who was regaling the weightless feeling of soaring, well falling through the sky. Topanga just patted her husband, worried for daughter as well but Riley had kept her a little more up to date than Cory.

The conversation drifted, several going at once about the newly weds, Cory's teaching, Topanga's law firm, Shawn and Katy's travels as well (him being a famous photographer and all). The room was filled with joyous laughter and happiness and love. Once everyone was as full as they could be on not only turkey, but also mashed potatoes, stuffing, and even the desserts of pie and santa cookies.

The group moved to the living room where all the gifts had been set down around the tree. "Is it time to open some gifts?" Maya announced with a smile.

"Yes!" Riley replied and the rest of the group grabbed their gifts and began passing them out. They all sat down and began to unwrap. Gifts of sweaters and mittens and jewelry were all involved. Maya and Lucas unwrapped several gifts for their home such as a nice set of fancy plates and some matching pjs. This may not have sounded exciting, but to Maya and Lucas, they loved them. It was exactly what they needed. Being reminded of their partnership in this world only brought tears and loving smiles to the couples faces.

Riley had trinkets from all her adventures, with decoration coral to a jar of seashells, it was clear she bought and saved everything from her trips. Whenever she saw something she bought it and saved it for this time of year.

Finally, the gifts were opened, the floor covered heavily in wrapping and tissue paper. _Thank you's _poured out of every mouth, everyone could feel the love and peace of the evening and wanted to express how lucky they felt to be surrounded by beautiful friends and family.

"We have one more surprise!" Lucas announced and Maya stood up from her seat to stand beside him. The crowd hushed and Maya and Lucas with gleaming faces, began passing out a series of red envelopes. Once they were all passed out, Maya told them they could open. Audible gasps rang through the living room, Katy put a hand to her mouth.

"Is this…?" Katy couldn't finish. Tears sprang to her eyes. Maya walked over and took her mother's hands.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant." Katy pulled Maya into a hug, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Oh, my baby girl's gonna have a baby girl...or boy!" She cried. Shawn had tears in his eyes as well, he was in shock. The rest of the crowd processed the news and Riley jumped up. Maya pulled away from her mother, smiling at the happy tears spilling over her mother's cheeks. Maya had tears as well. Having to keep the secret for so long, Maya was relieved.

Riley gave Maya and hug and the rest of the group lined. Zay and Shawn turned to Lucas and gave him a firm handshake, congratulating him. Lucas looked on the scene, tears coming to his eyes as well. In fact, there was not a dry eye in the room. Cory and Topanga couldn't believe how much Maya has grown up from the young girl who used to corrupt their good daughter.

That Christmas Eve, the air was filled with a warmth not from the fire crackling in the fireplace or from the sheer amount of body heat in the small home, but from the bonds between friends and family that no distance could ever weaken. Love was in the air, and much like the snow, it swirled around the home like a perfect little snowglobe.


End file.
